Together in the Southern Water Tribe
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: A ten year old Kailee was seperated from her family, with a very desperate grandparent worrying over her, but how will she get home? Will her rescuer be reunited, or will he come to have the same problems as her? Based off of Anastasia in the plotline for the most part, with a few twists and turns in it.
1. Rasputin

I don't own the Legend of Korra, and I don't own Anastasia. I also don't own anything within those two categories. The reason it's a crossover is because the plot is from Anastasia... for the most part.

I wish I was as awesome as Anastasia or Korra! TT_TT

* * *

Kailee was running down the road, happily, and completely ignorant of the war that was slowly rising around her in Republic City. Amon and his equalists were causing problems, she knew, but she didn't have a care in the world. She wasn't a bender, so she couldn't possibly be affected, even though her mother was secretly a waterbender and her father was a firebender. Besides that, they weren't doing anything violent, just protesting against the criminal gangs.

But for some strange reason, Kailee had never unlocked her bending. She beamed as she recalled that her mother had named her after Lady Katara from Team Avatar and Ty Lee, Fire Lord Zuko's friend and chi blocker. The Avatar was missing, but she knew that the current Avatar was a waterbender and probably still training, but also that she wouldn't be needed until she was at least ten, which was a few years from now. Her mathematics was doing much better, even though she was only ten, with the Avatar being about six or seven.

"Gran Gran!" she yelled as she saw an elder, and the elderly Katara smiled as she took the tiny nonbender into her elderly arms.

"Kailee," Katara smiled, "How are you doing, my sweet little granddaughter?"

"I'm fine, Gran Gran!" she beamed, "Did you find the Avatar?"

"Yes, the new Avatar is doing her training," Katara smiled gently. "There are a few people that I want you to meet, my dearest grandchild. Come, meet some of my comrades."

Kailee beamed as she followed the elderly waterbender into the large meeting hall of Republic City. It was confusing for her to see so many others here, but she immediately recognized the elderly Fire Lord Zuko and his wife, Mai. Ty Lee was here as well, and so was Sokka, Toph, and the next generations in their families.

Tenzin was here with his young new bride, Pema, who was heavily pregnant and looked as though she would give birth at any given time. Kailee knew that "Uncle" Tenzin was an airbender like Avatar Aang by his monk clothing, and looked around her in curiosity at the others in the room who were not of her family. Chief Toph Bei Fong was smirking smugly with a woman that Kailee could only assume was her daughter, Lin, at her side, both wearing metal for clothes.

Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai's children were here as well. One new Fire Lord in particular was scolding a fourteen year old boy who was eating contently. Fire Lord Zuko was smiling fondly at the young teen and then scolded him gently on his behavior, and Kailee noticed that this one would someday be the new Fire Lord. She wondered vaguely how someone so callous and uncaring could become the Fire Lord, let alone get married.

"I'm not a bender," Kailee said quietly and sorrowfully as she saw that all the other youth in the building aside from this young boy was practicing their bending.

"Did I just hear that a grandchild of the famous Katara cannot bend?" Ty Lee asked curiously, and the others turned their heads. "Katara?"

"Yes," the elderly waterbender said with a fond smile. "Why don't you go train in how to block chi since you cannot use waterbending? I'm sure Ty Lee would be more than happy to help you, Kailee."

"Please, ma'am?" Kailee asked the chi blocker warily.

"Mother!" she heard her firebender father say from behind, and saw him rushing up to Ty Lee. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, "So, do you know this little one?"

"This is your mama, papa?" Kailee asked him confused, and the firebender turned and smiled fondly.

"Kailee, come meet your other grandmother," he said holding out an arm.

"Azulon, you'll need to use some firebending so that I can show her how to block chi," Ty Lee smiled, and the firebender gulped.

"So this is why you were nervous about meeting your mother!" a woman said as Kailee's mother walked into the room. "Hello, mother."

Team Avatar was happily chatting away while Ty Lee showed Kailee how to block chi, with a very irate cousin of Kailee's being used as the one to take the blunt end of the chi blocking practice. The cousin in question was one from Kailee's mother's side of the family, and it was to everyone's confusion that there were equalists still in the city.

"We need to split the gang up after the meeting," Sokka said, and they all looked at him as though he lost his mind. "What? They can't get at us if we separate. We're Team Avatar, we can do what we want, especially since we still have Appa."

"I hate to say this, but the idiot makes a point," Mai said with a jerk of her thumb at Sokka. "All in favor?"

"But what about the city?" Toph protested with a large swinging arms wide gesture, "Who will protect it with us gone?"

"You're both right," Katara could be heard. "Those who wish to go to safety can leave. It's up to you where you go to hide from these Equalists, but I do know something: they will be for the new Avatar to rid the city of them."

"Well, then I wish the new Avatar the best of luck," Zuko said before going into a slight coughing fit.

"Looks like someone's been smoking too much near his fires," Toph smirked, and Mai frowned and glared at the earthbender, who was tapping her foot repeatedly. "What?"

"Ihat wasn't funny," Mai scowled. "Iroh… what is that noise?"

"Quickly! Split up! water- and firebenders, take the elders and get out of here!" Tenzin urged as Toph gasped in the realization that the protesters were now trying to make their way towards them, "Earth- and metalbenders, take the women and children and get out them to safety!"

"Kailee, hurry, child," Katara urged, and the tiny new chi blocker nodded and ran at the elderly waterbender's ankles. "Take this, you will need it my favored one, and don't take it off."

"But Gran Gran!" Kailee protested as Katara put a necklace on her. "Together in WT?"

"Water Tribe," she said quickly pushing a music box into the tiny girl's hands. "It plays our lullaby. If you open it and pretend that it is me, then you will be comforted. Do not forget this night, my dearest grandchild. We will be together in the Water Tribe someday, I promise."

It was in that moment that the protesters were storming in as the final few of the benders fled to the safety of the two flying bison. In a hurry, Kailee accidentally dropped the music box on the floor, with Iroh and Katara running alongside her.

"My music box!" she panicked, but the young firebender wouldn't have any of it.

"I'll get it! You go!" he ordered, not knowing that she wasn't a bender.

She ran towards the bison, but as she went forwards, Amon used waterbending slightly to make the tiny girl slip and fall as the flying bison took off.

"Kailee!" Katara yelled as the tiny chi blocker was left behind.

Kailee remained motionless on the snow, with Amon checking her pulse and then removing her bending as his own little practice session. But what he didn't know was that in doing so, he suppressed most of her memories. There was another at his side, one of his own children through his wife, who happened to be a homeless waterbender, and the biological sister of Kailee's mother.

"No! Kailee!" her parents yelled, but Amon was quicker.

He bent the snow below the couple so that icicle spears pierced clearly through their stomachs.

"Where did Team Avatar go?" he asked, and their eyes narrowed with their jaws clenched tightly shut.

The only things that transpired from the mouths of the two benders was them reminding each other that they loved the other just before Amon's daughter used waterbending nonverbally at age four to cause the water to create spears into the hearts of her aunt and uncle.

"Well done, Tarala," Amon said smiling behind his mask. "There was a snowstorm tonight, so nobody will know that it was us. All they will know was that the leaders panicked for fear of the protestors. But enough of that, my child, and I can assure you that one day I will be forced to destroy everyone that dares to use their bending against me and my purposes."

"I will be more than proud to serve you and the equalists, father," the tiny waterbender said with an evil smile as she looked up at her masked father.

"That's my girl," he smiled before turning to take his wife's bending away, but this time not her memories. "Not a word of this to anyone."

"Not a word of what?" Tarala asked, and Amon's devilish grin behind his mask widened.

* * *

So now we know who the character representations are for the story. Kailee is a name of my own invention (to my knowledge) and as is her character. I imagine her to look like just like Ty Lee somehow.

Anyways, this little story is one of the ones that is still in the works. Please review and let me know whether or not you like it or not and whether or not you think I should continue with it! If so, what do you think I should do to improve?


	2. Journey to the Past

I still don't own Anastasia or Legend of Korra, nor anything therein. Technically, the only reason this is a crossover is because this story follows the Anastasia plotline almost to a T, so I wanetd to get it a little technical and read some more.

Anyways, a thank you to my anonymous reviewer for reviewing! It really made my day to read that one, solitary little review for my chapter. Tarala will be explained, and as will everything else. It may take a dozen or so more chapters of giving small tidbits of information at a time, but all will be explained. Oh, and some people _will _die.

Enjoy.

* * *

**~(10 Years Later)~**

Kailee left the performance arena now that her daring balancing and circus acrobatics act was through for the time being. She breathed a sigh of relief, but not knowing who she was or where she'd come from. All she knew was that her name was Kailee and that she had a necklace that had the words "together in WT" on it.

The only reason she knew her name was because it had come to her in a dream a few days after going to an orphanage a very, _very _long ways away. Some rich guy that invented Satomobiles was the one who had dropped her off, and his daughter, Asami, had visited Kailee often until the orphanage owner began demanding money for every visit. At that point, they'd stopped, and the teen had joined a circus to travel and at least somewhat attempt to get back somewhere in the hopes that it would someday trigger a memory.

She wore large coats and beggar's clothes over her acrobatics uniforms when she went out into the city, if she was even permitted out of the compound at all. This was rare, and so when she reached a small earthbending town and snuck off, the circus had finally decided that they'd had enough.

When Kailee had gotten back from shopping for more winter coats, the circus caravan was gone. She'd immediately started crying in horror before realizing that something was tugging at her new dark blue scarf. She looked down to find a flying lemur, something that was normally only attracted to someone with air nomad ties.

"Hello, little one," she said sorrowfully, and it looked up at her. "Looks like we're both alone in this Agni-forsaken world, and that's not an easy feat unless you're me."

It now moved and nuzzled up to her neck, letting her chocolate brown locks wash over its fur to keep it warm. She donned all her new clothes, which were still not much more than rags, but it was something to keep her warm at least. She had felt at one point in time that she could have sworn that she was the child of a bender, but she couldn't remember anything else of her past except a mass of panic and a fight in which there was a lot of red snow in front of her.

On a sorrowful whim, she started singing, a past-time that she'd found that she had for some strange reason.

_"Heart don't fail me now.  
Courage don't desert me.  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say  
Life is full of choices.  
No one ever mentions fear  
or how a road can seem so seems long  
or how the world can seems so vast  
on this journey to the past_

_Somewhere down this road_  
_I know someone's waiting._  
_Years of dreams just can't be wrong._  
_Arms will open wide._  
_I'll be safe and wanted._  
_Finally home where I belong._  
_Well starting now, I'm learning fast_  
_On this journey to the past._

_Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must've had them too.  
Home, love, family,  
I will never be complete until I find you._

_One step at a time,_  
_One hope then another,_  
_Who knows where this road may go._  
_Back to who I was_  
_On to find my future_  
_Things my heart still needs to know._  
_Yes, let this be a sign_  
_Let this road be mine_  
_Let it lead me to my past_  
_And bring me home_  
_At Last."_

She kept repeating this new song that she'd invented until she finally reached the outskirts of what she knew to be Republic city. She beamed as she looked down at it, completely unaware of what had been going on in the large City. She looked at the posters on the nearest wall and screamed in shock as a rush of pain and anguish filled her head and heart.

_There were panicking adults everywhere. She could see two metalbenders, numerous water- and fire-benders, and even an air nomad in the midst of them. There was chaos and rushing from all of them, and she was among them. _

"_Tarala!" she screamed, looking desperately for her cousin._

_But the next thing that she could remember was a tidal wave of pain, and then she awoke to find blood-red colored snow. With a scream of fear she ran away from the two strangers, fearful of what had happened in the area. She saw nothing of anybody else, and soon found to have been taken in by a chi blocker. He seemed to be happy to have her around, but the masked man wasn't._

_The masked man, or Amon, had killed her new guardian, and then put his hand on her forehead and her chest._

"_You will now be cleansed of your impurities," he said calmly, and Kailee screamed for all she was worth._

_But it was of no use. The pain intensified, and then everything went black._

"Hey! Hey, you!" Kailee heard, and she screamed as she saw an approaching chi blocker.

"No! I'm not a bender!" she screamed, "I'm a chi blocker!"

"Well, we're always in need of more of them," he said calmly putting his weapons, and she cringed and backed away.

"I-I can't," she said, and he pulled his weapons out. "I, I mean, I _can_, but I just- I just don't want to risk my baby."

The chi blocker said nothing before sighing and putting his weapons away again.

"Is it a bender's child?" he asked, and she took a step back.

"I-I don't know," she said fearfully continuing the lie. "I didn't see his face… all I remember is a mass of pain…"

"Well, I recommend clearing out. Republic City doesn't give handouts," he snapped.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Are you deaf? Get out of here! SCRAM!" he yelled, ramming her in the head with one of the lightning rods.

She screamed as it was accidentally activated and felt the electricity run through her. It felt faintly familiar to her, but why? But she didn't have time to contemplate these things, as her world went black, and her memories were pushed back until she couldn't remember where she was or even what she had just remembered from her past.

* * *

Poor Kailee. By the way, it's pronounce Kai-Lee, as in Ty Lee with a "K". Just so you know. Anyways, I'm thinking of putting her in another new position soon.

Review please! Tell me what you think and constructive critisism if you want! Just please no serious flames, as those hurt a lot...


	3. The Arena

Still don't own Anastasia's plotline or the Legend of Korra and its characters. Anyhow, I'm hoping this clears up a few more answers for you guys as to why Tarala is with Amon.

* * *

"Sir, she's returned at last," the Chi blocker said as he knelt before Amon. "Your long-lost niece has returned. She seems to be able to block chi, but is with child. She claims to have been raped but can remember nothing of her past."

"My niece is not a priority of my own at the moment. However, just to make sure… Tarala, go and dispose of your cousin," Amon ordered as he looked to his left. "It seems that Kailee survived our attack. To be honest, I don't want her getting in the way of this war and revealing who we are to the Avatar."

"As you wish, father," a teenage girl said walking into the light. She wore clothes that mirrored your average nonbender and was one of the few the Amon secretly kept around for bending purposes. "If I may, may I borrow some chi blockers to ensure that if she has a bender friend that I can get to her?"

Amon beamed behind his mask and his precious daughter went out to kill the one that she had always hated, even since they were infants being around each other. It was why he'd rid his niece of her bending, to make his own little girl better than that freak of nature, along with a few other reasons. He'd done it when she was a baby, he'd done it again when she was ten just in case it had somehow come back, and he'd do it again until he was sure that his niece would never be the same again.

Tarala continued searching throughout the city, stalking Team Avatar as well as Banished-Prince Zuko had to the original Team Avatar, rarely getting caught. And if she was, she was wearing a disguise at all times. But to her confusion, her cousin's lie wasn't fleshed out, and she felt her face burn with anger and hatred.

"Who am I?" she heard her cousin ask herself quietly one day as she looked up at the bending arena. "I wish I could remember something, _anything _from what I must have known in my past. Was I a bender? What happened to my parents? Why can't I remember anything?"

Tarala smiled evilly before returning to Amon and reporting what she'd heard. He'd laughed openly at this, relishing the feel that he wouldn't need to go wipe his niece's memories and bending from her a third time.

But as the war continued to rage, Tarala kept an eye on her cousin, who clearly wasn't showing signs of any kind that would have even remotely hinted at a pregnancy. She knew for a fact now that it was a lie, and that she would make sure that her little cousin would forever be unable to use bending. Even if the Avatar _did _manage to get her hands on the ability to reverse her father's bloodbending, she would kill her cousin before letting one brunette heal the other.

But one day, Kailee managed to slip from her sights, and she hissed and swore angrily as she began hunting down her cousin, but to no avail. It was of no use – Kailee was again gone.

…

Kailee went into the arena that the pro bending matches were held in. she'd watched the fire ferrets a couple times and listened to them on the radio just once, but she felt like she should stay near them for some strange reason.

She found that all she could remember was her name, not that she could tell anybody since her voice was taken from her by some strange man wielding two electric rods. She remembered what the man wore, and wore rags to hide herself from anything and everything that could have happened to her in case he arrived again. She hadn't seen him since, but she was terrified of anybody wearing black.

She went into the rafters of the arena to find two of the pro benders camping out up in the top, and the two turned on her curiously. Terrified of benders and equalists alike, she stumbled backwards.

"Hey, wait!" the larger one yelled, and she ran until she hit a rock and stumbled forwards.

She hit her head, and suddenly remembered that she had come to Republic city to find her family for some strange reason… but why? Who was she before the circus? Who was she before she'd become a stowaway and a vagrant that nobody liked? She heard two sets of approaching footsteps and decided that playing possum was the best idea for her right now.

"Nice going, Bo. You probably knocked her out for a solid week," she heard the taller and thinner of the two benders say tartly.

"I'm sorry, Mako! I was just trying to be friendly, I don't know where the rock came from!" the larger of the two said defensively, and Kailee remembered that he was the earthbender and the other one that had gotten onto him was a firebender.

"Look, let's just get her upstairs so we can keep her alive. The last thing we want is a dead body on our hands," Mako said before trying to lift her up. "Don't just stand there, Bolin! Help me get her up there!"

"Right, sorry!" Bolin said quickly as he went to lift Kailee up. "Hey, Mako… do you think it's possible that she's the missing royalty?"

"What are you talking about now, you hooligan?"

"The missing royalty, bro! The grandchild of Avatar Aang, Master Katara, Chi Blocker Ty Lee, and the ever-resourceful Sokka! Of course, they just adopted a firebender and waterbender from the streets since they couldn't have kids themselves for some strange reason. So technically the parents weren't related by blood, but it still explained why there was a firebending son of a waterbender and a chi blocker."

"Bo! Get to the point!"

"Right, right, I was getting there, Mako," Bolin said defensively, "So you know how the grand meeting of Team Avatar was interrupted ten or so years ago? Well, the grandchild in question just up and vanished from the fight, even though her impression was clearly in the snow next to her parents' dead bodies! To this day, nobody knows whether she's dead or alive, or even where her body can be found."

"Bolin, if this is another one of your methods to scare me," Mako threatened, and the earthbender shook his head. "If it is, you're in trouble, and I'm going to make sure that you can't do anything funny for the rest of the year!"

"Got it," Bolin squeaked as the two set Kailee down on a spare pile of blankets.

* * *

So, she meets the... well, not exactly "Demitri" and "Vlad" of the story, but in a way they act as the laisons to them. She'll meet Korra next chapter and get a small hint of what happened. Iroh and Asami will appear in the next chapter after that, for sure, but I'll probably have to put them in the homeless area that they had their war strategy in.

Again, please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Shadows of the Past

Don't own Legend of Korra. Nor the plotline for Anastasia.

* * *

Kailee awoke in the strange penthouse location that the two pro benders resided at and legitimately panicked. Mako was at her side quickly, and she noticed how his eyes were a strange color that all firebenders had. She also noticed that the larger one, the earthbender, was asleep in a different bed a way off.

"Relax. I'm Mako, and that's Bolin. We found you passed out. Are you alright?" the firebender asked, and Kailee cringed. "Hey, like I said, relax. We won't hurt you, we're not like the equalists, we're trying to fight against them so we won't be using their tactics anytime soon."

Kailee looked down with tears in her eyes. She wanted to go home, she wanted to find a family, not a pro bender! She knew that most people would have killed for her privilege that she had at that moment, but she couldn't care less. All she wanted was her home, her family, a place to belong when she wasn't a bender.

"You not a bender are you?" Mako asked, and she shook her head. "Are you an equalists?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head and made rude and obscene gestures with her hands, trying to pantomime that she hated them.

"Hm? Oh, you can't talk," he realized, and she nodded. "Did the equalists do that to you?"

She nodded, pantomiming walking, punching one hand with the other, and then gently tapping her head where she'd been hurt and wincing when she touched the sore spot.

"Okay, um…. Walking, a fight, and they hit your head?" Mako guessed, and Kailee stared at him before flopping back onto her blankets. "Come on, you've got to give me better clues than that."

Kailee sighed through her nose before making a no gesture and repeating the signs, this time making an invisible metal rod with her hands and then ramming said rod onto Mako's head.

"Oh, oh. They hit you on the head with one of their electric rods because you wouldn't join them," he said at last, and she nodded. "Are you hurt? Where did they hit you?"

She made a circle over the area that they'd hit, and Mako began prodding gently. Kailee winced and felt her eyes fill with tears as he gently pressed against the extremely sore, raw, and somewhat bloody location on her head.

"That feels and looks like it hurt," he scowled. "Look, I'll head somewhere to get a healer. I know a really good friend who was taught by Master Katara herself."

Kailee put her hands on her head, feeling her head begin to pound madly at the mention of Katara. It felt familiar to her, like it belonged to be heard in her ears, in her life, her existence. But at the same time it hurt so much that she just wanted all the pain to go away. She wanted everything to go away until she could just find her family. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the pain, but felt nothing save it for a while.

"Is this her?" she heard a female say softly as the pain finally faded somewhat.

"Yeah, that's her," Mako and Bolin said in unison.

"She can't talk, can't write, we're stuck with miming, and whenever I mentioned your teacher, she clutched her head as if she was in pain," Mako continued. "Any ideas, Korra?"

"No, none," the waterbender said kneeling down closer to the pro benders' charge. "Where did she mime that she was hit, Mako?"

"Right around here," he said gently circling the side of her head.

There was a slight buzzing and Kailee could feel the pain dimming inside her skull, as though something was returning to her. In the buzzing, she could have sworn she heard the newcomer ask more questions, but it was growing distant. But as the current world grew distant, she managed to find a place that was very large and open.

But to her shock, there was a set of metal gates with a large brick wall that loomed in front of what she could have sworn was a public building. There were shadows beyond the gate, but one approached and stepped towards her. The shadow put their arms through the gate and began healing her head.

"Who are you?" she asked in the dream, and the shadow simply smiled an elder's smile.

There was no answer, only the healing feel of water on her skull, and as the water began healing, she could faintly, ever so faintly, hear a hum of voices. People were sparring with different elements, and she was surrounded by people of all ages now. To her shock, she was now _inside _the gates.

She put a hand to the face of the one who was healing her to find it wrinkled, yet very soft and smiling as though they'd known each other for a long time. The woman set her down, and Kailee saw the others rush away and the shadow place a necklace on her as they fled as well as a music box in her hands.

But as Kailee herself fled from the unknown force that was attacking her, she dropped the music box that was precious to her for some strange reason. She began hearing a slight and very small tinkling tune, and then a wave of pain just before she collapsed onto the ground. Something was familiar about that feeling, something had caused that pain to happen to her before then, but what?

She felt herself being jerked into an infant's body and saw a strange dark figure, one in a mask that she now recognized as this "Amon" person from the posters. With a jolt of horror, she couldn't keep in the scream of terror.

…

Meanwhile, as Kailee was seeing nothing around her in reality, Bolin, Mako, and Korra were looking at her worriedly as her eyes became more and more dilated.

"Uh, Korra, is that normal?" Bolin asked finally.

"No. that means that her eyes are trying to let in light," the Avatar said confused as she continued to heal the young nonbender.

The nonbender arched her back and gripped the blankets below her in pain. The Fire Ferret group frowned at this, and Mako took a step towards Kailee just before she let out a bloodcurdling scream of terror. In a frenzy, she rammed Korra's arm, stopping the waterbending, and curled up on her side and put her hands on her head tightly to protect herself.

"Guys, I think we messed up," Bolin said staring at her.

"Yeah, no kidding, Bo," Mako said darkly as he stared at the form of the broken nonbender. "I don't think that her past is a pretty one. Something tells me it's darker than all of ours put together."

"Except the past Avatars, you mean," Korra added, and the two boys nodded. "Come on, let's get her to Tenzin. Maybe he'll know what to do."

But Kailee cringed and curled up tighter at the mention of her Uncle's name in pain. The names from the past, the names that were from something that she couldn't remember, they hurt her greatly. Team Avatar noticed this and it suddenly clicked to them that this girl somehow knew Tenzin in the past that was haunting and killing her slowly.

* * *

*gasp* They're starting to piece things together! But Kailee won't be... normal... things will be different in this than they were in _Anastasia_.

Please review, and a thank you to my sole reviewer thus far. Tarala will be explained shortly. I'll give you guys three guesses and a dozen bending scrolls (virtually of course) if you can guess what I based her name off of.


	5. Demitri

Don't own Legend of Korra. Enjoy.

* * *

Kailee fled from Republic City as fast as her legs could carry her. She fled, fled to the areas that she knew that she wouldn't be welcome in because she wasn't a bender. But even there, chi blockers were scrounging and searching for any and every bender they could find. Finally, out of desperation, she hid in the sewers with the help of a friendly homeless man who was not a bender who was also against the equalists.

It was here that she remained, waiting and waiting until the war could finally come to an end. when the news announced that Avatar Korra and her comrades had gone into hiding, she knew it was only a matter of time before she was found. But this time, she waited for Korra. Her head had healed, even though her memories hadn't, and she knew that as long as a few names from her past weren't brought up, she'd be just fine.

LOK

Korra went into the hiding location that the homeless man had created, and she saw that the nameless mute was here as well. She was holding herself fearfully, like she was trying to hold herself together, and Korra began wondering just what had happened to the poor girl. Mako and Bolin turned their attention to her momentarily before going back to the homeless man to try to get a message out to the United Forces Army.

But as the day came nearer for the fight to continue, Kailee grew more and more nervous about staying where she was, worrying more about someone recognizing her as a nonbender until she heard that Asami Sato wasn't a bender. With that new knowledge, she was finally able to relax.

The fight came nearer and nearer to her new home, and finally there was a day that she heard a massive amount of explosions and shaking of the earth coming from above. She cringed in fear, holding her head in pain at the memories that were trying to force their ways to the surface, memories that were filled with screams, explosions, and angry yelling.

In the midst of all the chaos, nobody noticed that she collapsed aside from the one who had helped bring her here.

LOK

"Who is that?" she heard a male ask, and then heard an intake of breath.

"Oh, that. The black haired one is Asami Sato, daughter of the famous owner of the Satomobile. The brown haired one is a mute, we haven't been able to find a way to communicate with her," Kailee heard Bolin say quickly. "Well, I haven't, and Korra hasn't, but Mako somehow did before he made her pass out again."

"Hey! That was an accident when we were trying to heal her, Bolin!" she heard Mako yell angrily.

"Please, don't fight on my account, gentlemen," she heard the newcomer chuckle.

Iroh sized up the two females across the large spacious room from him. Asami Sato was caring for an unconscious female, but Iroh's main question was as to who the brunette was and whether or not she was related to the lost granddaughter of Katara. He continued to watch the two females until he saw the flash of a necklace on the mute girl's neck.

He widened his eyes subconsciously and fingered the outline of the music box that he kept hidden in a satchel with his most trusted messenger hawk, who always seemed to know when there was a battle that was about to arrive. He knew that necklace, he could have sworn that he did, he could have sworn it was the one that he saw Katara give to the long-lost Kailee.

"General?" he heard Korra say as she helped him onto a crate, and he snapped alert. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, I could have sworn I saw something. I must have been mistaken," he said shaking his head slightly as Korra went to heal his injured arm.

"So, um, what exactly did you see?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," he said turning back to watch Asami try to revive the young brunette. "But I could have sworn I'd seen it somewhere before…"

"Where?" Bolin asked, but Iroh ignored him.

"I was prepared to meet with Sato's mechatanks, but not these new high tech aircrafts," he said tartly as she healed him.

"I know," she said mournfully. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one," Bolin whined.

"Amon is winning so far. We're not out of the fight yet," Iroh said firmly.

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin said fist pumping to his sides before mellowing out. "So, how are we not out of the fight?"

Iroh stood up at that moment and looked over at Kailee, who was now up and ready for anything that could come her way.

"A second wave of reinforcements is on the way," he said as he put his hand onto his injury to cover it tenderly. "But I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I know just the man for the job," Korra smiled, and Kailee looked over at Iroh, who cast one last glance over his shoulder at her.

Kailee looked over at Iroh, unable to believe her eyes. Could this really be someone that knew her? He acted like he knew her from somewhere, but she didn't remember him at all!

She waited for the others to come back from their little war strategy meeting and was going to go ask him, but Korra stopped cold.

"Wait," she said, and the other benders and Asami turned around to face her. "I'm sorry, but… I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako asked.

"Why not?" Asami asked confused.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon! It's time I face him," Korra replied.

"That's not a good plan," Iroh said stepping forward. "We need to stick together."

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down," she said defiantly. "My gut's telling me it's time to end this – on _my _terms."

"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone," Iroh said sternly.

"She won't be. I'm going with you," Mako said stepping to Korra.

"You don't have to do that," Korra argued.

"Yes, yes I do," Mako shot back gravely.

"My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct," Iroh said with a contemplative sigh, "So will I."

* * *

So, any ideas as to why I named this chapter what I did?

Please review, one measley review is disheartening... it almost makes me think nobody likes this fanfic!


	6. Endgame

I still don't own the Legend of Korra.

The Episode tag for this is _Book One: Air, Endgame_. Please enjoy.

* * *

Kailee ran outside, desperate to help Team Avatar in any way that she could. To her relief, she saw that the air nomads were fleeing to her location. It was also to her great enjoyment, as well as theirs, when they saw an airplane fly straight into the mask that was on the face of the Avatar Aang Statue, and a tearing on one of the equalist flags that hung from the statue. She cheered loudly, squealing and laughing with glee. But as soon as Tenzin tried to get her to form words, her throat clogged up and she couldn't speak through the pain of the migraine that seemed to accompany the air nomads.

It was odd, but the two adults looked almost familiar to her. She just couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen them before. She now saw Korra, Mako, Lin, Bolin, and Asami as well over at the edge of the docks that she was at now.

"I can't believe Amon got you, too," Lin said gravely.

"Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending," Bolin said optimistically, and Pabu let out a confused _rriitt _as Lin turned around to shoot him a look.

"Bro, not the time," Mako said sternly.

"Right. I'll stand over here quietly. In silence," Bolin said backing off quickly and covering his mouth.

"You saved Republic City," Tenzin said as a ship pulled up.

"But Amon got away," Korra argued as Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder.

Kailee and Iroh were on opposite sides of the dock, but he knew even from the distance that some way, somehow, his destiny was tied to that of the brunette's across the way. There was a cry of "yay, Uncle Bumi's here!" from one of the air nomads, and Kailee looked over to find a dark-skinned male with graying hair whooping at the top of his ship.

"Great. Now I have to entertain my brother," Tenzin huffed.

LOK

Iroh sighed as he went back to what was left of his ship as it was being repaired. Korra had been all too grateful for his help in the fight against Amon. He was still missing, even after a week of frantic searching from fleets from _all _sectors of the oceans, but Iroh knew that with Tarlock missing as well, Amon probably wouldn't be coming back yet unless it was through proxy.

He still couldn't get the brunette out of his head though. He let his hawk land on his shoulders and he smiled wearily. It contained both his small bag of most prized possessions and a few letters from those worldwide. He took the bag and put it back in the desk drawer inside his quarters. He then turned to the letters.

It was to his astonishment that Katara had been unable to restore Korra's bending, but he let out a sigh of relief when he heard that Avatar Aang had come back as Korra had finally achieved the Avatar State and he unlocked her bending for her. Lin had her bending back now, and Iroh read that his remaining soldiers were next in line by Korra's decree. This was great news to him, which he rushed to tell all of his soldiers, who were soon cheering and whooping for joy. They then spread the word abroad about what Avatar Korra was able to do now, and the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation throne smiled wistfully.

He looked over on the shores to find Asami standing over by Bolin, apparently on a date. He shook his head in slight distaste, knowing that their relationship would be quite rocky for a bit yet because of Mako's relationship with Asami, and Bolin's with Korra. But, then again, the two that had broken their hearts did it to get together, so that would complete the ultimate irony's circle.

He turned around on his ship to find Mako himself, looking down ashamed at the floor of the ship.

"Is something wrong?" Iroh asked, and Mako looked up sorrowfully.

"Korra says that there are hundreds, possibly _thousands _of benders who still need to get their bending back," he said sorrowfully, "I know this is an Avatar thing, but I can't help but feel a little…"

"Left out?" Iroh asked with a raised eyebrow, and Mako nodded.

"I was hoping you could help me," Mako admitted. "I know you're a bit of a loner, but I feel like I know you through Fire Lord Zuko staying beside Avatar Aang."

"I know the feeling. I felt as though my grandfather kept trying to tell me what to do during this whole battle," Iroh said wistfully looking out onto the docks. "They sure seem happy."

"Yeah," Mako said smiling, "I'm glad that the four of us were able to work out our own complicated relationships. Want a little time with Asami?"

"No thank you," Iroh said smiling slightly out of the corner of his mouth that Mako couldn't see. "I don't want a fight on my hands with your brother. That would be bad, in more ways than one."

"We both know that you'd win," Mako countered, and Iroh chuckled.

"Yes, but your brother's got an amazing amount of energy. His writhing in excitement about 'having Naga', as he put it, was actually a little painful," Iroh admitted. "Of course, part of it was the burns I received, but another part was him stretching parts of me that I didn't even know that we could stretch."

"Yeah, that sounds like Bo," Mako said putting his elbow on the rail and his chin in his hand before jerking upright. "I am allowed to do that, right?"

"Have fun," Iroh said calmly before catching himself, "Just not Bumi or Bolin's methods for fun."

Mako laughed at that and put his head back in his hand with a distant sigh. The two firebenders were content to gaze out into the sunset, with the sun making its last rays look like a fire on the ocean and in the skies.

"How long do you think this will take? For her to give back everyone's bending," Mako asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. It could take anywhere from weeks to months. But the benders will have to learn how to rebend most likely," Iroh said contemplating. "I don't think this is over yet. Something's telling me that there's another bloodbender out there waiting to strike."

"Every waterbender's a possible bloodbender," Mako said gravely. "Just like every earthbender is a possible metalbender and every firebender is a possible lightning bender."

"If only we didn't have power-hungry benders that used their bending for evil," Iroh said wistfully.

"Or nonbenders who want equal views and benders to have no bending," Mako added, and Iroh nodded.

"Yes, that as well. Even in the very short time that I've known you, I've seen remarkable growth in you, Mako. Bolin, not so much, and Korra has as well in a different sense of the word. You are welcome to board my ship for firebending training whenever you like," Iroh said with a knowing smile, and Mako turned around excitedly.

"You meant it? I can come whenever I want?" Mako asked excitedly, and Iroh nodded. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Considering it sounds like that or total isolation, I believe I can get a vague idea," Iroh said with a small smile. "I spent a long time in the shadow of my brother. I hated every minute of it, and wished that there was someone who would be willing to look past my lineage to practice firebending with me."

"Was there?"

"Only my mother and father," Iroh said with a frown.

"How exactly did you get your name?" Mako asked curiously.

"My grandfather, Zuko, named me after his Uncle, General Iroh the first," Iroh said calmly. "What about yours?"

"My mother named me after her brother," Mako said quietly. "He'd gone missing because of equalists attacks on City Hall."

"Your uncle isn't the only one," Iroh reminded him. "There are dozens of people who are still missing out there from those attacks. One friend of mine in particular still hasn't managed to leave my life even though she's been missing for so long…"

"You- surely you don't mean the famous Kailee, do you?" Mako asked confused.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Iroh said distantly. "It was the last time that any of us ever saw her; the very last time. My parents were shocked at the news of course when Master Katara told us, but what really hurt was that her parents were killed in cold blood in what was clearly right in front of her. We could all tell by the impressions in the snow.

"Kailee had gone back for the one present that she had held most dear to her, a music box from her maternal grandmother, Master Katara. The equalists were on their way in, so I told her to run while I got the music box for her. I pushed her out a secret passageway as the others fled on the two flying bison without her on accident. Her parents had stayed behind to try to protect us, as I was fifteen and a newly accomplished lightning bender at the time. My brother, Roku, was killed in the battle, and I watched in horror as Kailee was tortured and had her bending taken away by Amon. I didn't realize what it was at the time, but looking back on it, that was clearly one of his first times to test it out. He did so on her parents next just before killing them."

"Man, that's rough," Mako said gravely. "My parents were killed by a firebender right in front of us when we were young. Bolin and I have been living on the streets trying to find work as benders ever since. Pro bending was the best thing that happened to us."

Both firebenders then stared at the last dimming rays of the sunset as the moon rose in the air behind them. Iroh sighed shortly and then calmly walked to his quarters, while Mako went on and used firebending jets to propel himself to the shores of Republic City.

* * *

So, now that that's over, what do you think will happen? Who should come back from earlier in the show?

Please review and let me know!


	7. Equalist

I still don't own LoK.

* * *

**~(Months Later)~**

Iroh looked around the ship, searching for something that he didn't quite know just what. So, he instead had a few of his firebenders look while he waited for something to do. He sighed in boredom, as there was almost quite literally nothing to do.

The war against the Equalists had ended a few months ago, and Avatar Korra was _still _giving people back their bending. It seemed to be all that she had time for at the moment, and Mako had finally caved in to his offer and come on board the United Forces ship for some firebending training with his favorite general.

"Bored again, General Iroh?" Mako asked, and Iroh turned slightly and smirked knowingly.

"How is it that we never manage to have enough time to do what we want to do when we find it, but when we're done, we have too much time on our hands?" he asked curiously, and the Fire Ferret blinked in confusion.

"I don't know," Mako finally admitted before going to the ship's edge. "Hey, General, what is that?"

Iroh looked at where Mako was now pointing, his eyes firmly searching for anything out of the ordinary in the waters.

"I don't see it," Iroh said finally, and Mako growled in frustration.

"That! by the rocks!" he said pointing again, and Iroh finally pulled out a telescope and took a closer look.

"Agni…" he murmured, "that's a human, I think."

"_You think_?" Mako asked panicking, "We've got to do something! What if it's Amon or Tarlock?!"

"You're acting like Bolin again," Iroh said calmly as he walked to the leader of his waterbending group. "Waterbend me out of the water once I give you the signal."

The waterbender was confused, but the General knew just what he was doing. He used his firebending like jets to propel him to the area that Mako had been pointing at and confirmed his suspicions as he let himself plunge into the cold waters. He took hold of the young woman by her waist, holding her head above water and sent a blast of fire up with his other fist.

The water that he was in suddenly propelled him in a hurricane back to his ship, and he landed with all the grace of a badger mole. He quickly got up enough to kneel over the motionless form of the one that he rescued, and he took a closer look at her. She had chocolate brown hair that looked black whenever it was wet, a figure to rival that of Avatar Korra's and a skin tone to match, and her clothes were pure black.

But to his confusion, she didn't look like the kind of person to be a chi blocker. No, she didn't have the usual chi blocker garb on, or any of their favorite weapons, or what some people, like Lin, Bolin and Mako, would call toys. Within moments, water was coming up from everywhere, as though she were a humanization from the waters themselves. Confused at what was going on, the waterbenders that were on the ship were trying to calm the storm but to no avail.

"Sir, what should we do?" the leader of the waterbenders asked in a frenzy.

"Try to get us to shore! We'll have to wait this out! Just make sure that the water doesn't get too far into the ship!" he ordered as he slung the young woman over his shoulder quickly and made to run inside.

But right as he did, he was swept overboard, with the woman in tow. The water kept pushing them downwards, downwards, closer and closer to a black abyss. He could just faintly hear his men crying out to him, but he couldn't hear just what they were saying. After what felt like an eternity, he felt the waters suddenly surge upwards, as though they were going to puke him out.

The result of said force was what he noticed as Korra waterbending him out on the edge of a cliff after about a dozen or so waterbenders had gotten their bending back. Iroh realized that there were yellow splotches in his vision, almost as if fires were lit behind his eyes and sparks were flying.

One waterbender knelt over the female that Iroh had rescued and began skillfully waterbending until she was able to produce offending water from the lungs of the brunette, who coughed and turned her head with a weary moan. Iroh could tell that her breathing was extremely weary, as though she was barely clinging to being halfway conscious.

Just as he noticed this, the female turned her head back to the front and wearily opened her eyes, which he noticed were glassy and looked as though she had a fever. Knowing the cold waters, she did, Iroh mused to himself. But her eyes were what was the most striking – they were chocolate brown. He frowned as he realized that the girl looked like a combination between Avatar Korra and Fire Lord Zuko's friend and chi blocker, Ty lee.

Iroh sighed though his nose as he held out a hand to help her up, smiling softly to assure her that he was not a threat. The Waterbenders were slowly dispersing, as though Korra had told them to, and the Avatar gave Iroh a smug look that he knew simply _screamed _that she was up to something. A scream of alarm was heard, and Iroh looked up to find a female racing towards him, one who seemed to be a little closer to Mako's age than he was. She had the exact same features as the girl lying before him staring at him, only her eyes were the same blue as the waterbenders.

"Where have you been?!" the other girl yelled, "Do you realize how long it's been since Amon was defeated?!"

The brunette on the ground simply shifted so that she was on her side and curled up in a ball. Iroh frowned in the realization that this one was probably the one that Mako had kept talking about as the mute and nonbending person he'd rescued. She curled up tighter as the waterbender just kept yelling frantically at her, and Iroh finally saw what was going on: this waterbender knew the one that he had rescued, but the one that he'd rescued had no abilities.

"If you're quite finished," he said calmly to the waterbender, who now realized just who she was in the presence of, "Then I believe it was time you took your leave. Family should not be trying to control one another. Or has Fire Lord Ozai taught you nothing?"

The waterbender blinked and paled before another wave was sent crashing up, but this time Iroh was prepared for the onslaught of water. He grabbed the female by the waist, her lack of bending made perfectly clear, and used firebending with his other fist against the ground to propel him out of the water's path.

And right into a patch of ice that the waterbender had created. He of course was not used to the ice, and had slipped on it before he'd even realized it was there. Korra heard a sickening crack before a wave washed over the firebending General and encased him in ice.

* * *

Who's the new waterbender? Do you guys know, because I most certainly don't. I still haven't decided who I want her to be...

Please review to let me know what you guys think.


	8. Enter Healers

Kailee had been fully prepared to die when she'd been somehow pushed into the cold waters just outside Republic City. She'd ultimately seen it coming from the one that she had once known, but she still couldn't quite remember how without a searing migraine that made her head hurt so badly that it drove her mad.

What she hadn't expected was an ally in the oversized city who would rescue her now that the familiar face had forced her into chi blocker clothing. She was a nonbender, would probably get killed, and was likely not to have anything good happen as a result of her being rescued anyways.

Right as she felt herself slung over her rescuer's shoulder, she felt a tidal wave before it hit somehow, and she felt the two of them knocked overboard. But to her astonishment, her rescuer kept a firm grip on her even as he himself was drowning. As if by her own sudden desire to live, the waters were pushed upwards so that she and her rescuer were now the ones being rescued. She couldn't even feel herself anymore as she felt water go into her airways and she felt as though she were drowning.

But right as she thought she was going to join her parents, the water and the drowning feeling went away from her. she coughed and turned her head, trying to let out a scream of agony to try to let her rescuers know that she was in pain, but all that came out was a weary moan.

In an attempt to get a look at her rescuer, she turned her head back to the front and forced her extremely pained eyes to open for her. she felt as though she were freezing to death and looked up at her rescuer wearily and began to nonverbally plead for warmth. She flinched as he held out his hand, not sure if he was going to use lightning bending or fire bending to kill her for her dress.

Kailee then heard a familiar scream of alarm, one that she remembered from somewhere far away and a very long time that she couldn't remember. She groaned inwardly – she didn't know why, but this voice was not one that she wanted to hear, so she turned over on her side as the other female began screaming at her, like this voice always managed to find a reason to do. She knew that she should follow this person, but the tone simply screamed nothing but trouble to Kailee, so she remained mute and curled up tighter to try to defend herself from the oncoming migraine that came with memories.

To her surprise, her rescuer was a firebender who was defending her, and again the young female could somehow hear the water as it came up to attack them. She felt her rescuer grab her by the waist, and she watched astonished as he used his other fist to use firebending and get away from their attacker.

But he landed on a patch of ice that he hadn't seen, and having not been used to it, he fell. Kailee could practically _feel _the sickening crack before it hit her rescuer in the head as he held her head up to his arm to keep her safe. The water washed over them as they fell, and she literally watched as she herself was encased in ice.

By the time Korra had gotten to the waterbender and screamed at her, with all the other waterbenders using their own ice blocks to battle her and keep her contained, Kailee was in full-blown panic mode. It wasn't something that she knew, but she saw flashes of bloody snow before her vision, and if it weren't for the ice around her, she'd have screamed her lungs out.

As it was, she had to settle for when Korra completely destroyed the ice, and it was then that she let out the ear-splitting shriek of terror. She backed away, seeing only red, and slipped on the ice. Backing away and trying to flee wasn't an option, as she soon saw by the semi-familiar face that was from her past. She stared at it in terror before screaming again and pointing at her attacker and then back out at the bay.

"what?" Korra asked confused, and Kailee screamed louder and began trying to tear out her own throat with her nails.

Kailee screamed and pointed at the girl who had attacked her, and flinched as she realized who this was from her past. It was someone who used to practice with someone that she knew, someone who hated her and did nothing but glare at her for her whole life. She screamed in more alarm as she recognized the girl from the night that her parents had been killed. She didn't know how they'd died, or what had happened, but it hurt her head too much to remember so much, and she fell backwards, curling up in a ball and literally trying to rip her hair out in pain.

She collapsed, and Iroh caught her skillfully as she fell, her world darkening as she felt the arm again go to her waist to protect her. she curled up tightly in the ball an closed her eyes, wishing with all of her might that the pain would go away. Iroh lowered her to the ground carefully, not knowing what was wrong with her.

The one that she'd been pointing at knew exactly how to get back at her, but she had to make it look like the girl was a chi blocker.

"What are you doing?" she screamed in alarm.

"You lost onctrol of your bending with that first wave, and then the ice going around the General was your way of trying to kill them!" korra snapped accusingly, "Who are you? Why do you want a nonbender dead?"

"Don't you get it? she's wearing chi blocker clothes!" Tarala screamed at Korra, and she knew that she'd won the battle.

"General Iroh, we'll need to get her to somewhere safe," Korra said, "I know her, and she's not a chi blocker. She's terrified of benders and equalists alike. I think she's got some suppressed memories, but aside from that, I'm not sure."

"I know just the place," Iroh nodded knowingly as he went to pick Kailee's unconscious frame up.


	9. Iroh's Plan

So it turns out that this chapter and chapter nine of my AnastasiaXLoK crossover have the exact same name. Imagine my confusion when I went to upload them within five minutes of eath other at 11 pm! That was totally unintentional, I promise!

But anyways, a thank you to my reviewers, and a sincere apology for being so late! I got caught up in college and stuff! Thank you to my reviewers, and I am sorry again for updating so late! I will try to do better in the future!

Oh, and insert the usual disclaimer here.

* * *

"So, Mako tells me that you suffer from migraines," Iroh said as he set a cup of tea down in front of the silent nonbender. "Is there a reason?"

The nonbender nodded and pointed at her head and pushed the sides of it, and then jabbed at her temples.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at guessing games. Hm… something to do with your mind, yes?" he asked, and she nodded, and began looking around for something. "What is it?"

She looked around and finally found a white rag. She tapped the white rag, then his coat. He frowned and furrowed his brow in confusion. She tapped the white rag again, made a walking motion, and then tapped his coat.

"White to red," he guessed, and she nodded and pointed outside. "Clouds?"

She made a raining motion with her hands, or at least that was what it looked like.

"Raining blood? Oh, bloody snow!" he realized, and she nodded vigorously. "I'm confused."

Her shoulders slumped visibly and she frowned as she closed her eyes tightly and seemed to be focusing on something important in her mind. she stood up, went over to him, and he almost shot a fireball at her as she put him into the position that Amon had put his victims into. She stepped away and then made a slight fist with one hand and rammed it against the table.

"Amon took your bending," he said, and she tilted her head in obvious confusion. "That was what you just showed me in the mime."

She frowned and shook her head, trying to mime something before a searing pain erupted behind her eyes and temples. She could hear a strange strangled cry, and an alarmed shout, but she could see nothing but a blur through the tears that had formed as she tried to get rid of the searing pain.

"How is she?" Korra asked as she stepped up at that moment.

"Not good. I just managed to figure out that the ice brought back some memories of some bloody snow for her," he told the Avatar gravely. "She mimed out that Amon took her bending – she did the same position to me. but when I guessed that, she looked so lost and confused."

"I think we need a different approach, one that can't hurt her," Korra said frowning. "What on earth could we possibly do to help her?"

"Maybe… maybe instead of her remembering it through her focusing while she's awake, we can help her remember in her sleep," Iroh considered at last. "She seems to pass out from the pain each time from the migraines, but if she's already asleep, she can't feel the pain until it wakes her up."

"That's a great idea!" Korra yelled happily before remembering something. "I had a talk with the waterbender who attacked you."

"An equalists?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"she said that she saw this girl beside Amon at his right hand," Korra said, "But I don't remember seeing her at all with him, only that once with Mako and Bolin. I asked Lin to verify her story."

"That's a very good plan, and right now our best option is to keep her in Republic City," Iroh said looking down at the now-wet face of the girl that he'd rescued. "I'm trying to get her to talk, but I think her memories are blocking it for some strange reason."

"I'll see if it's a bending thing," Korra said, putting her fingers and thumbs in the position to heal Kailee.

But before she could, the nonbender screamed and rammed her elbow into Korra's groin, right in the soft spot that would have worked for boys if the Avatar had been one. As it was, she was still slightly stunned by the move, and realized that Kailee had, indeed, been harmed by Amon. But the nonbender collapsed in an unseeing heap as her eyes rolled back into her skull.

"That has to hurt," Korra winced as Kailee lost consciousness. "She's acting like a complete idiot and buffoon."

"Still, she has amnesia," Iroh contemplated. "I wonder…"

He stepped over and began rustling through the folds of the collars of Kailee's cloaks until he found the necklace that he'd been looking for after all these years.

"You wonder what?" Korra asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Impossible…" Iroh murmured in disbelief. "She's alive…"

"Well, yeah," Korra said like it was obvious. "_Of course _she's alive."

"Kailee," Iroh breathed, and the Avatar froze.

"Wait, you think _she's _Kailee?" she asked the firebender confused, and he nodded gravely.

"I was there the night that they were attacked," he admitted gravely before telling the Avatar everything that he could remember in as much detail as possible that only he would know.

"And he didn't take your bending away?" Korra asked in disbelief as he got to the part where he'd found the corpses of Katara's deceased daughter and son-in-law.

"I made it look like I was dead to him from all the electricity," Iroh said gravely nodding. "But all I found of Kailee was the impression in the snow, and the clear impression that the necklace left. The music box was all I had left of Kailee from that night aside from her memories, and the necklace is the same one that I remember the impression of. It _must _be her, I'm sure of it."

"Well, I'll go ask Lin to see what she thinks we should do," Korra said warily, "After all, Tenzin and Lin _did _say that the mute had a bit of a pained look in her eyes whenever she heard their voices. I'll see just how many of the ones from the meeting that I can gather up."

"That won't be necessary," Iroh said calmly stopping her. "We just need Lin to find out just how badly she's hurt, and if she really thinks that she's not the Kailee I remember. I could see hatred in the waterbender's eyes when she attacked us, but I'm not sure why, it was too deeply hidden."

"I'll come back later to see if waterbending would help," Korra nodded. "Maybe Master Katara will be able to find a way to bring back someone's memories with it, or even with bloodbending on a full moon if necessary."

Iroh looked at her knowing that she was a waterbender, and that Katara had been able to heal Jet when he'd been hypnotized by the Dai Li in Ba Sing Sei. Perhaps the reverse could be used to heal this new girl that Mako had asked him to protect. But the problems with her migraines happened whenever she came into close contact with something that either scared her or caused something odd to happen that only she had known of up until he'd questioned her about it.

"I wouldn't do anything so rash just yet," he said at last as only the Avatar's head was visible. "We'll get to that bridge when we get there."

* * *

I know there's not much known about Iroh, but I keep imagining him as the kind of man who's a gentleman, but can be totally epic when he wants to be. Which is probably why I'm addicted to writing fics with him in it...

Anyhow! Please review and let me know what you think! The reviews are my drive to give you updates, even at eleven at night just after finishing a very long study round for college for a week!


	10. Once Upon a December

Still don't own Legend of Korra nor the Anastasia plotline. Here's where it starts to deviate from the Anastasia plotline though. Anyways, I hate to say this but this will have to be my last chapter for this fic for tonight... I've still got others that I'm trying to do and update before I go to school tomorrow...

Oh, the italics in this means _singing. _

* * *

Kailee could again hear the buzzing that she knew was a healer, but she didn't dare open her eyes again, not after last time. she instead decided to focus on the voices around her to see just what was going on and why they were trying this method again when it hadn't worked last time.

"By remembering it in her sleep, she won't be in pain," Kailee heard the male, Iroh, say formally.

"That was a good strategy, General. Fire Lord Zuko himself saw that at work when Jet was hypnotized in Ba Sing Sei," Lin said calmly. "If it worked to free Jet, then it can work in the reverse. All we have to do is create a codephrase and hypnotize her."

"What about, 'Avatar Kyoshi wishes to speak with you'?" Iroh asked contemplatively, and they stared at him.

"Actually, that's a good one," Korra said smiling. "Not many people would think of saying that."

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow so we can interview her and make sure that that is the reason that she's getting the migraines, however," Lin said shortly. "It won't be a good thing to do the wrong healing methods for her condition."

Tarala smiled nastily as she heard the plot unfold, and stayed where she was with a simple bout of a couple of chi blocker rods stuck into the building slightly. Now that she had the information, all she had to do was create a password that would be used to her advantage.

"Fire Lord Ozai congratulates Azula for winning the war," she smiled, "Nobody would ever be able to guess it!"

Kailee hesitantly opened her eyes to look around her in confusion at the three benders who were standing around as though they were planning a war strategy. While the three had their backs to her, she snuck down ever so quietly and softly out of the room and down to the arena.

She stood in the large arena, staring around her in confusion. It was where she felt the most at home, but something was wrong, something was familiar about this place. She left the area and went in the vicinity of the City Hall. Without even needing an escort, she knew her way around the halls, walking as if she were in a dream.

"I feel like I've been here before," she said quietly to her flying lemur, which had gone and hid during the fight with the equalists.

It let out a confused sound, but was soon watching its mistress begin to look around the main judging area like she'd been there before. She walked down the pews and down the various hallways, humming a soft tune to herself that she couldn't quite remember the words to. She could only remember one tiny little phrase of the song, "once upon a december", and it wasn't much to go off of even though she could remember the tune perfectly. As she stepped into the training hall that was once used for training new benders, however, her head seemed to throb with an undercurrent of pain ever so slightly.

"Now I definitely know that I've been here before," Kailee said confused as she looked at a painting of Team Avatar, their children, and their grandchildren. She fingered a small girl who was the daughter of two others, the daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara and a Firebender. "But… it's like I was here in a dream, or a dream of a dream."

_Dancing Bears, Painted Wings  
Things I almost remember.  
And a song Someone sings  
Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_!

She swirled around as she sang memory, and a mass of benders of all elements appeared. There was a younger looking Tenzin and Pema, she realized, and a younger Lin Bei Fong as well. None of the others could be recognized however, but all began bending in unison and as if their moves were choreographed and were a new style of dancing all their own.

But as the others were bending, she felt extremely left out, and then turned to find a set of elders.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_!

_Far Away! Long ago!  
Glowing dim as an ember.  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it used to remember._

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

"Kailee!" she heard a yell, and jolted back to find the room completely abandoned and her head throbbing only slightly painfully, not nearly as bad as it normally had.

She turned at the sound of her name, and began to flee, not liking how someone had known her name at all. She hadn't been able to communicate it to anyone, and she was the only one aside from the elders, and a select few cunning and powerful benders, to have survived that night.

"Kailee!" she heard again, and the earth around her ankles was jerked upwards.

She screamed in fear, not sure of how to get out of the building. She jerked her head up terrified to find an older version of the woman that she'd seen before. She realized that this new Chief Bei Fong was from the dancing hall, from her memory somehow. Carefully, she tapped out the message in morse code to the Chief.

"Yes, I'm Chief Bei Fong," Lin said calmly. "Well, former Chief. How do you know Morse Code?"

Kailee tapped out a quick "I don't know. How did you know who I was?"

"Iroh put the puzzle together," Lin said narrowing her eyes. "Are you really Kailee?"

"I don't know," Kailee tapped, "My name is Kailee, and a dance with the previous Team Avatar is all I can remember from when I was ten, and I'm not a bender."

"But, what of your parents? Do you remember anything of them?" Lin asked, and Iroh and Korra arrived a few seconds after she did. "Don't answer for her, let her answer."

"She can't, she's a mute," Iroh scowled.

"I see, so that's how it is," Lin said gravely, "You remember a couple that looked like the one in the portrait behind me that were lying in a pool of bloody snow, and nothing but a wave of pain before that? Your only memory otherwise from before you were eleven is the dance that you just remembered while singing?"

Kailee nodded and tapped out an explanation.

"Well, that makes so much more sense," Lin said with a frown. "To a degree."

"What?" Korra asked, "How are you communicating with her, Lin?"

"Morse Code?" Iroh guessed.

"On the nail, General," Lin complimented. "She has been using Morse Code to communicate with me. It seems that something in her past traumatized her so that the only way that she can speak is by singing. Even then, it has to come from inside her, inside her heart and very being."

"Is this true?" Iroh asked, and Kailee frowned and looked at Lin before nodding while tapping with her foot.

"I don't know," Lin said shaking her head. "You'll have to ask Tenzin, he might."

"What? What was she asking?" Korra asked curiously.

"Just about something that she lost that her grandmother gave to her the night that her family was attacked by equalists," Lin said calmly.

Lin and Korra left, leaving Iroh alone with the teen, and he looked at the young woman confused. But he shrugged it off and instead went to free her by pulling the rocks away stiffly.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think. I'm stuck on this, admittedly... just after she's in the Northern Water Tribe.


	11. Out To Sea

Still don't own LoK nor Anastasia's plot.

* * *

Kailee was extremely reluctant to go with Iroh, but he explained to her that he knew something about her that she didn't know, and that she wouldn't get her answers until she followed him to where he was going to lead her.

The night before they were due to get back on Iroh's ship Kailee was in bed asleep when she heard a window open. She awoke to find that it was just a gust of wind, and she went to close it. But just as she closed it and turned around, she saw the waterbender from before with some ropes.

Before she knew what was happening, she was tied to the bed and the waterbender was using reverse hypnotism on her. She felt herself and her willpower crumble, and finally, all she could hear was the words "Fire Lord Ozai congratulates Azula on a job well done", followed by a set of orders over and over again.

But the buzzing continued, and she knew that if she wanted out of here, she had to fake her death. By the time she remembered her plan, it was dawn, and she could almost hear Iroh walking up the stairs.

Little did she know that he _was _walking up the stairs. When he saw her tied up and misty-eyed, he feared the worst and immediately cut her bands and began trying to wake her. She blinked at him as though she weren't even in the present anymore, and Iroh immediately knew that something was wrong with her.

"Who?" she croaked, and his eyes widened.

"General Iroh," he said stiffly, "I'm here to take you back to your family."

She nodded blankly, and followed him without another word. They boarded his ship, with him almost worrying about how she would turn out. He'd hidden a small stash of presents for her in his quarters just in case he needed to get her to trust him, not that he'd need it for very long.

The day passed uneventfully. This shocked him, as he was one of the people in the memory that she'd recovered. But it was worse when she gave him a confused look as he asked about Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and even Mako, Bolin, and Asami. She couldn't even remember the war in Republic City!

He quickly penned out a letter and sent it with Roku, his messenger hawk, and let his pet use his arm as a launch pad of sorts. He let out a yawn, a first for him since he'd been promoted to General at age twenty. He sighed in defeat – he wasn't getting any younger, and to be honest, he really needed to settle down and start a family before he got killed.

And as badly as he wanted to call the mute girl Kailee, he just didn't trust himself to be able to keep the pent-up emotions that he held associated with the name until he was sure that the real one had been found. She had the necklace, she had the terror from her past, but she couldn't possibly be the right one that was from his past. Their personalities didn't match at all, and the young woman that slept across the hall from him was just too unpredictable sometimes. She had too many medical problems, but it could have been just her past getting to her, he argued with himself.

He sighed heavily, hating how he had become so attached to someone who was now so far out of his reach.

LOK

Korra's eyes widened and she lost all sense of emotional control of her facial features as she read Iroh's letter regarding his charge's new remission that seemed to wipe everything from her mind except the war, it seemed. Her memories that she'd recovered were gone again, and although she remembered the war, she didn't remember meeting anybody in Team Avatar!

"This is not good," Lin said as she tapped her foot impatiently while the others were listening to Korra shocked. "Someone was able to hypnotize her before us."

"Why would we need to hypnotize anyone?" Asami asked confused.

"It was the healing strategy that we had in mind for the mute that Mako and Bolin found who keeps collapsing from severe migraines," Tenzin explained, "did he say whether or not she seemed to be in danger?"

"She's perfectly safe, if his protective and extremely loyal nature is anything to go by," Korra said looking back at the note. "He says that he'll get one of his waterbenders to try to reverse the damage."

"Or, we could just have you do that," Bolin said crossing his arms.

"No, I have bending to restore, Bolin," Korra shot back, "As important as this is, it will have to wait."

She stumbled momentarily just before sitting back in her chair defiantly. She closed her eyes, and put her fists together. They soon saw her going into a very relaxed Avatar State, and Korra saw Aang's destruction of Yakone again. she frowned and furrowed her brow confused.

"Unbeleivable!" she yelled angrily, and they all jumped. "Amon or Tarlock – one of the two had a kid!"

"Amon," Lin realized, "He had a teenager at his side when he confronted me. I thought she was a chi blocker, she looked like one. I should have known she was too important to just be a new recruit!"

"It's not your fault, Lin," Pema said putting her hand on the metalbender's shoulder. "Anyone could have made that mistake."

"I should have known," she said shaking her head in defeat.

LOK

Iroh was just about to switch into his pajamas when a knock came at his door. He let out a huff before opening it to find his lieutenant looking very concerned.

"Is there a problem?" Iroh asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's-it's the mute girl you requested us to keep an eye on, sir," he said quickly, "She-she's gone!"

"What?" Iroh asked immediately in no mood for sleep. "How? When?"

"I don't know, but there weren't signs of a struggle," the lieutenant said lamely before Iroh began running quickly around the ship.

He heard a tapping above him, and knew that his best bet was to follow any signs of life that he could find at the moment. As he raced upwards, the boat was rocked to the side and he had to push up against the wall to keep himself upright. The boat was suddenly turned the other way, and he was now thrown for a loop as he tried to stay upright.

"What in the name of Agni is going on?" he asked the lieutenant, who was also struggling to stay upright.

"I'm not sure, sir," he said wearily, "But if this keeps up I think I'm going to be a little sick…"

"Less talk and queasiness, more searching," Iroh snapped as he surged forwards again only to be thrown sideways as he reached the rail. "You go search lower, I'll search up here!"

"Yes, General Iroh!" the lieutenant yelled as he ran and scrambled back to the lower regions of the ship.

Iroh clung to the rail as the ocean water harshly sprayed onto his face and his entire body was soon soaked within mere moments. He hated every second of that part about being on the ocean, which was the only downside that he could see. He almost yelled in shock at what he was seeing on the deck, though, as his hand slipped from the metal rail beside the stairs.

* * *

Does he get to her in time? Well, I'll let you figure that out by letting you hit the next button after I say this:

...

...

...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Nightmares Become Reality

I got the idea for this one from the movie, and also a bit from Nightmare on Elm Street.

I'm sorry, the opportunity was just golden and begging to be there.

* * *

Kailee was excited as she looked out over a field of what she knew must have been flowers and grass, having never seen so many empty places for herbs and wildlife to grow unhindered. She began rolling around excited, and then heard a shout of a woman. She looked up to find the woman from the painting motioning for her to join her on a log, and she beamed and raced up to join her.

It was then that Kailee noticed a man beside her, and they were excitedly motioning for her to join them on the log. She moved up the hill and through the fields of flowers expertly, never once stepping on a single one, and to her delight there was somehow a large vine of what she presumed was ivy for her to use as a rail as she climbed the hill.

She began teetering on the log dangerously, much to her delight once she reached there. For the longest time she simply went on from balancing from log to log as they teetered more and more dangerously. She hopped off of one log and onto the grass below, and she smiled as she looked down at a river that the two were now bathing in.

"Come on in! The water's great!" they called up.

"Join us!" he yelled.

"Come on, you'll be fine!" the woman encouraged.

But something within Kailee was pulling her backwards. Some unseen force was pulling her backwards as though it were human.

"Join us!" the man yelled jumping up as he turned into a giant winged human that reminded Kailee of a flying Lemur with dragon scales and a human body instead.

She let the pulling sensation win as she screamed in horror at what was before her.

LOK

Iroh jerked himself to his feet as the mute from before continued to balance extremely dangerously on the rails of the ship. He forced his way to her, relieved when she jumped down, but was confused only slightly when she started waving to an unseen item in the waters.

He lunged forwards to grab her as he realized that she was sleep-walking. It hadn't happened before that Mako and Bolin had known of, nor that he knew of either, which was extremely puzzling and confirmed his suspicions that she'd been hypnotized first.

She fought for her freedom as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began trying to pull her back away from the rail. He pulled harder and harder, and was at the point where he was tempted to call for his lieutenant for backup when she let out a bloodcurdling scream and let him pull her away. But as they landed and he began trying to pull her towards the stairs, she began trying to fight him again.

"Wake up!" he yelled, and she shook her head. "Wake up!"

He shook her harshly for a few times, and she jerked awake, her eyes snapping open with tears flowing from them. With merely a few seconds' hesitation she buried her face into his shirt and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I know, they're extremely realistic sometimes," he said leading her to the stairs. "Come with me, I'll keep you safe."

She huddled closer to him, and he turned up the heat in his body with his chi. She seemed to enjoy this somewhat, or rather it calmed her a little more, and he led her quickly to the inside of the ship. The door was closed after him, but right as he turned around to lead her to a side room, it was opened by the spray of water.

Iroh angrily rammed the door shut and locked it, which was not something you normally did on a battleship unless the storm outside was extremely bad. And he didn't just lock it with one lock, he used multiple, which would let his soldiers know that it was a hurricane outside.

He quickly turned around again and led the mute nonbender to the hottest room he could find that wouldn't send her into shock – his own quarters. It was usually hot in there since he liked to keep the temperature up to let him feel less homesick when the urge to go home during a war was extremely bad, and tonight was no different.

She sat down on a towel warily, and he nodded before going to get his kettle full of water and then some herbs to ensure that she wouldn't get sick. He began grinding them skillfully, an art that he learned from his mother, who had learned it from her father, who had learned it from General Iroh the first, the new General's namesake. It didn't take Iroh very long to create the tea, and he created just enough for the two of them to enjoy without having to worry about needing to reheat it much.

Iroh noticed that his guest sniffed it and watched him before doing anything. He realized that she was waiting for permission to drink, and he nodded as he went to take a wary sip of the tea. He'd put in a memory enhancer, and an herb to help ease a headache or for trauma. He had always been a fast learner about which herbs went best together, and was now quite glad that he'd been able to spend the time with his mother, and even with Fire Lord Zuko to make tea together.

The nameless girl seemed to relax a little more as she drank, but was immediately alert as the boat gave a sudden jerk. The tea, luckily for them, was at a low enough level in their cups to remain unaffected by it, even though her nerves clearly were. She looked to him fearfully, and he nodded as he shifted himself back to the upright position.

She seemed to relax a little more as she finished the tea. As she set the mug down on the table, the ship lurched yet again, almost capsizing it. she screamed in alarm, and Iroh knew that the only way to keep her calm was to keep her by his side for the time being, which he did when she went to cling to him in terror.

"Kailee," she rasped, and he looked at her and blinked. "I'm Kailee."

* * *

They know who she is, but what will happen now do you think?

Please review!


	13. If I Can Learn

Still don't own LoK nor Anastasia.

* * *

Iroh stared at the woman that had just rasped out her name. Whatever it was that had caused her to remember, it was strong enough to scare her into clinging to him. Or had it been the combination of herbs that he'd used?

She pulled out a necklace and looked at it, and then up at him, holding it out to him for him to take a closer look at.

"Great Agni," he said calmly, "Who are you?"

"Kailee," she rasped.

"We've established that you're name is Kailee, but there's no way for us to know that you're the real one without some sort of test," he said impatiently huffing.

He heard a scuffle upstairs and looked up before shaking his head. Kailee looked up as well and frowned, her every instinct telling her to run. As she made to, though, Iroh grabbed her arm gently and made a lengthy eye contact that he hoped would convey his conviction to keep her safe.

"I promised Avatar Korra, Mako, Bolin, and the Air Nomads that I'd keep you safe," he said firmly. "I am a man of my word, Miss Kailee."

She said nothing but rushed out to the edge of the hall to find a wall of thick ice, and then another one at the other end of the hall. Iroh simply raised an eyebrow in silent amusement before she rounded on him.

"What did you do?!" she yelled, and his demeanor changed.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing but lock the doors to keep the water out," he said stoically.

"There is ice on both ends of the hallways!" she yelled, and he frowned as he looked to either side of him.

"Waterbenders, or attack? I'll take a chance on the latter," he said sending a fireball at the first wall of ice.

But it was reformed just as soon as it melted. He blinked and did it again, and then again until finally he sent an extremely long one that melted and evaporated all the melted ice. He ran to it only to get water slammed in his face again and an even thicker wall of ice in his way.

Kailee stared and realized what was going on, and retreated back into Iroh's quarters. He followed in suit and locked the door behind them, and was about to use firebending when he realized that he was alone in the room with a woman on the job.

Flushing slightly embarrassed, he opened the door to let her out. She shook her head and stepped backwards before sneezing dramatically. One look outside at the incoming water and Iroh shut the door quickly, and just in time, too.

"Well, that most definitely puts a damper on things," he scowled. "I was going to save this for later so you could have something new to wear when you wore out all your current clothes, but I think now's as good a time as any."

He was about to go into one of his desk drawers when he heard the unmistakable agonized yells of benders losing their bending. Kailee dashed and made to cower under his bed. Unfortunately for her, his bed was true to the classic war-style and only had enough room under it for weaponry and spare gear. She cowered behind him and he prepared a fireball to protect her as the lock unmistakably clicked as an outsider used some sort of bending to create a new key.

The door burst open, and Tarala grinned madly as she began waterbending the firing hot water that was still in the kettles from when Iroh and Kailee were drinking tea. With no other alternative, Kailee grabbed a knife in the top drawer of Iroh's desk, which he had no idea how in the world she knew it was there, and then threw it at her opponent with all her might.

But with a flick of her wrist, the knife was deflected by a shield of ice. With a sadistic smile, she used waterbending to force Iroh onto his back and used ice to wrap him in a very-much in pain ball that most people outside of circus performers would be in a lot of pain to go into.

"Long time no see, baby cousin," Tarala sneered at Kailee. "What, you forgot me? I'm offended!"

Kailee's only response was to flip her newfound cousin the bird, something that Iroh _would _have been amused at if he weren't in pain as much as he was.

"Don't you want to at least hear about your lineage? No? well, I'll tell you anyways. You see, you're the daughter of my mother's brother, who happens to be a firebender. He was adopted by Ty Lee and Sokka when he was a street rat, but my mother was never taken in since an orphanage snatched her up and your father never went off to look for her.

"A few years passed, and your dad married your mom, who was Avatar Aang's adopted kid, again because she was a war orphan from the Northern Water Tribe. Well, I'm sure you can figure out what is what from there."

Iroh sent a jolt of lightning at that moment angrily as his chi finally melted through the ice. The waterbender screamed in shock at having underestimated the strength of a United Forces General and then ran down the hall. Iroh chased after her and began shooting fireballs at her. She turned around and held up her hand, which cause Iroh to stop in shock and pain, his body now rising into the air.

"Blood," he rasped in agony, and she beamed nastily up at him.

"Yes, that's right. I'm a bloodbender, just like my father and his father and his father," she sneered so nastily that it scared Iroh and reminded him of Amon. "And while I'm at it, yes, I'm going to be practicing on you just like my father practiced on the foolish cousin of mine that you're going to waste your life away protecting."

She stepped forwards and put her thumb on his forehead, and then her other one on his heart. He wanted to move, to run, to do anything to get away, but Iroh was rendered immobile by Tarala's bending his blood. He felt a rushing and extremely painful sensation in his head and yelled out in pain as she sent blood into his brain. He could feel his bending being taken away, and the blood blocking off something else, but the pain was now becoming too much for him to consciously bear.

He fell to the ground in an unseeing heap.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO IROH?!

No seriously, what _have _I done to Iroh in all my fanfics? I'm so mean to the poor General, but at the same time, I'm not... Gah!

Anyhow, please review!


	14. You Can Learn, Too

Insert usual disclaimer here.

A thank you to my reviewers, and I look forward to your comments when I am done uploading!

* * *

The ship landed a week later, literally just a couple of hours after Iroh had finally woken from his coma-like stupor. He was walking calmly around the city as though it were nothing, Kailee always remaining at his side, recalling how everything was just one giant blur just after the massive amount of pain that she'd suffered at Amon's hand.

But Kailee had heard what her cousin, Tarala, had said about her uncle, Amon. She now knew just why she couldn't remember, just why she couldn't use bending at all. She wasn't a natural born chi blocker, she _was _a bender – she'd just had it taken away before she could learn of her lineage and use it.

Iroh's stupor wasn't something to be taken lightly, his soldiers knew, but they also knew that it would be best for him to simply wait and rest in the town for a long time while they went and began trying to hunt down the one who turned their leader into a marshmallow, of sorts.

Iroh himself was quite confused at the time, since he remembered nothing of his past, and whenever he did, it gave him a splitting migraine. He didn't push it, his companion was making sure of that, and he soon learned that it was the result of a forbidden art called bloodbending that Amon had used on her as a small child and by his daughter on him just a week earlier. She explained everything that Tarala had explained to her in as much detail as she possibly could. It was all in Morse Code of course, which for some strange reason to the both of them, he still remembered alongside his own name.

But everything else was a blank for him. He could tell by the burn on his left arm that he'd gotten in a fight with a firebender, and from what he'd heard of this bloodbender he had been a firebender. It didn't take long for him to discover that he had a hard time finding his voice around anyone except his companion. And although he felt as though he were a quiet man who preferred to analyze things for war and his solitude, and their relationship was definitely an odd one, he enjoyed it nonetheless.

If she smiled, he smiled. If she was upset, he was upset. Their emotions were always running mere seconds apart, as if the two were yin and yang, always spinning around each other. He was cool calm and collected, while she was fiery and hot-tempered. He analyzed things as though life was a war going on, and she was merely focused on the goal that she wanted, which was to find her family.

"You're lucky," Kailee said to Iroh one day. "You have me to tell you where you worked and who you were. I had nobody, nothing, nothing but this necklace to guide me."

Iroh blinked and nodded as he stepped towards her to take her hand and tap out a message back.

"Then we'll go find your past together. 'Together in WT', huh? WT must mean Water Tribe, but which one?"

"I don't know," Kailee frowned sorrowfully. "I just wish I did. Which one does Master Katara live in? She'll know, right?"

"I… think so," Iroh said contemplating. "She may know how to heal us as well."

Right as Iroh and Kailee were about to kiss, there was a tapping at the window. The General turned at the sound, feeling a sense of déjà vu come over him as his pet messenger hawk tapped again at the window. He held out his arm and closed the window as his bird perched loyally, but remained stoic as it sensed that its master had changed somehow.

"What is it?" Kailee asked as Iroh unwrapped the scrolls and parcel that had been sent by Korra and the Air nomads.

"It's from Avatar Korra," Iroh tapped out on her palm at last with interest evident in his eyes. "This will probably make more sense with both of us looking at it to try to piece things together…"

"Yeah…" Kailee said blushing nervously as she went to stand beside Iroh to look at the letter.

_General Iroh II,_

_Thanks for the update on our mutual mute friend. The Air Nomads, Mako, Bolin, Lin, and Asami all send their regards and are wishing you the best of luck right now. Master Katara wants to talk to you to try to figure something out about the mute girl who Lin claims is named Kailee. _

_I've been doing some research about the night that City Hall was attacked with the previous Team Avatar within it, or what was left of it and their families anyways. It turns out that neither of the dead adults on the ground was related to their parents by blood, but were both adopted by Avatar Aang and Katara, and Ty Lee and Sokka, for their bending prowess and their eagerness to please._

_Apparently the only daughter that they had was doted on by Master Katara, because even at that tender age she had a few jealous cousins through her relatives. Her father apparently had a sister that was married to an Equalist, but she was killed on the night of the attack as well for some odd reason. Here's where it gets tricky, though._

_I want to say that the Equalist that the sister was married to was Amon, but I'm not sure. Lin says it's possible, and that there was indeed a teen at Amon's side when he took her bending away. Avatar Aang keeps sending me the same images of Yakone again like he did when I was trying to figure out how Amon was taking people's bending away, and I think that he's trying to warn me again._

_I asked Master Katara, and I've got just the thing to make sure that we've got the right one that is her granddaughter – the necklace that Master Katara gave Kailee. I won't tell you what it says for fear that the letter may just get into the wrong hands, but I do know that there was another gift that was lost while they were trying to escape, another gift that Master Korra says that a firebender picked up._

_The problem is that nobody knows what happened to the firebender, not even if he lived or died. For all we know the firebender in question could be Mako, although from what he keeps jabbering into my ear right now I'd say that was a very bad guess. Right now, I'm conflicted on whether to look for the firebender or Kailee._

_Let me know what you think we should do. I'll find you with Naga when I can._

_Avatar Korra_

"I know the Avatar?" they asked in unison, and then looked at each other. "She knows what happened that night? Wait, _you _know what happened that night?!"

"You-you're the one, aren't you?" Kailee asked Iroh worriedly, "You're the firebender who she was talking about, aren't you?"

"I don't know," he tapped gravely. "I can't remember anything except my name, remember? If this hawk found me, then I must have known the Avatar. But why would she send me such a coded letter that I can't solve?"

"Maybe you _did _know just what it was talking about before you lost your memories," Kailee murmured, and Iroh put his hand on her cheek to kiss her yet again.

And yet again they were interrupted.

* * *

So many interruptions! Don't worry, they'll kiss soon!

Please review!


	15. Learning the Truth

I still don't own LoK nor Anastasia's plotlines. Here's where it deviates for the most part from Anastasia's plot.

* * *

The interruption in question was yet another messenger hawk, this one bearing the Fire Nation crest on it. Iroh had frowned as he took the message from the hawk, and then as it flew off. He read it before scowling and putting it away in his bag. Just after he did, he burrowed into the pile of blankets and coats that had become a shared bed for the two. She could tell his head was giving him grief, which was why she joined him to try to give him comfort.

The abandoned building that Iroh and Kailee had made their temporary lodgings in had created a sort of bond between the two, and it was here that they remained for the upcoming days as the rain and snow continued to fall. During their time and stay while the horrible weather continued to come down, they didn't do much more than get to know each other.

Likes, dislikes, habits, even a bit of sparring was done in the fist fights. Iroh kept trying to bend, although he couldn't know why, but nothing ever came out. As the time passed, the two began learning different other ways to communicate, like through seismic waves in the earth. It was extremely difficult for them since they weren't earthbenders, but they finally managed to get it down to a rough and rocky, if not unpolished, art.

Iroh had even managed to get a job working at a prison as a prison guard for any benders that were there. He was quick enough on his feet, and Kailee had taught him how to block chi, so he soon became the first nonbending prison guard to remain there for more than two days. Over time, he saved up all the money that he wasn't spending on food to try to buy a few tiny luxuries for Kailee, even if it did take a long time.

Kailee fell deeper and deeper in love with Iroh as the days turned into weeks with the two of them living in the abandoned mansion. One day when he had gotten home from a long day at work, she'd worked a few muscles out in his shoulders and had even drawn up a bath for him, which she knew he'd need if the day was particularly long. Iroh was nervous, she could tell, but she still couldn't tell about what.

Finally, as she left to leave him to his bath, he spoke for the first time in more than a month since his bending had been taken away. And although it was only a simple "thank you", it made Kailee's heart soar to hear his voice again.

LOK

"You requested to see me, Fire Lord and Lady?" Korra asked respectively bowing.

"Yes. You know of our son, General Iroh the second?" they asked, and she nodded.

"Last I checked he was on the way to the Northern Water Tribe to try to get someone who was mute to Master Katara to see if she could heal them."

"He's gone," the Fire Lord said gravely. "His fleet, his own ship in particular, was attacked by a very, very powerful waterbender. The lieutenant said that he was unconscious after defeating her and forcing her to retreat, and that he was in a stupor for a few days. But when they made temporary port to pick up supplies, he vanished."

"Was there anyone who would want to hurt him?" Korra asked confused, "Did the waterbender have a name?"

"Tarala, from what she called herself," the lieutenant said stepping forwards. "She-she wasn't _just _waterbending. She was bloodbending, although it was the full moon…"

"Bloodbending?! Did she get one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest?" Korra asked panicked, and the lieutenant nodded.

"Yes, but that was only from what the mute was able pantomime on what she saw had happened. She disappeared along with General Iroh, I'm afraid," the lieutenant said bowing his head. "I thought she was making it up, I should have checked…"

"What do you mean by when this waterbender put one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest?" Iroh's father asked worriedly.

"That stance is one taken when you're taking or giving bending," Korra said, and they put their hands over their mouths in horror as Iroh's mother buried her face in her husband's shoulder. "I can give it back to him, as the Avatar, but I'm worried about any possible permanent damage that could have been done."

"There must be a way to find him," she sobbed. "There _must _be a way to find my son!"

"Well, there was the method that Fire Lord Zuko used to find General Iroh the first," Iroh's father said contemplating. "But where would we find one of those beasts?"

"I'm pretty sure it was in the Earth Kingdom," Korra said putting a hand on her chin. "At least, that's the gut feeling I'm getting."

"I put my son's life in your hands, Avatar Korra," the Fire Lord said nodding gravely. "Please find him and bring him home to us."

LOK

"Kailee," Iroh rasped as he held out his prized music box. "Do you know this tune?"

"What tune?" Kailee said with wide eyes, "Where did your bird get this?"

"I remember the music box playing a tune," Iroh said pulling out the pendant of her necklace. "But for the life of me I can't find out what it was."

Kailee put the necklace pendant in the bottom of the music box and twisted it a few times until the music box opened and began playing the tune. They both stared at it like awestruck children for a while, with only the song notes being heard.

"That's the tune that I remember only one phrase to," Kailee said stunned as it finished.

"You know it?"

"I don't know how, but yes. It's familiar, but the only words I remember are 'once upon a december', which really doesn't make any sense," Kailee said contemplating.

"Then would you like to create new lyrics?" he asked, and she nodded vigorously.

* * *

Aww! This is where they start to forge a bond! It'll get pretty gushy from here on out.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own LoK or it's characters! No matter how badly I wish I own the uber-hot General Iroh II, I don't! *sad face*

* * *

"So, how are we going to find him? He could be anywhere!" Bolin yelled swinging his arms out dramatically. "I miss him…"

"I'm the one who was training with him!" Mako said worriedly, "This isn't like him to vanish without a trace. Something must have happened. It's the only possible explanation."

"If what the lieutenant said was true, then I'll need to give General Iroh back his bending," Korra said thoughtfully. "But there must be a way to track him somehow. But how are we supposed to do that if he's been missing for an entire month?!"

"Month and a half if you include the two weeks that they spent at port," Mako countered wearily putting his chopsticks down.

"What about that way that Fire Lord Zuko used to track down General Iroh the first?" Tenzin asked as he walked in. "All I heard was from the point where Korra was talking of tracking. Who seems to be missing this time?"

"General Iroh," they said in unison and Tenzin did a perfect spit-take with his tea.

"What?! When?! How did this happen?!" he demanded in a panic.

"they were attacked by a waterbender, someone who claimed to have been the daughter of Amon," Korra said gravely. "I don't know who she is, but if there's anything I'd like to see, it's a rematch between her and General Iroh, with her not bloodbending. We're still not sure if it was because of the full moon or not."

"And the girl?" Tenzin asked, having recognized the daughter of his adopted sister.

"Is with him," Mako said bowing his head to eat.

"Not good," Tenzin said getting up and beginning to pace as Lin followed in with Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and the youngest of the children.

"What's not good, daddy?" Jinora asked spinning until she got to her seat.

"General Iroh was attacked and is now missing," Tenzin said gravely, and the others cringed at the news.

It was Korra who broke the silence to go back to debating on how in the world they were going to find Iroh and Kailee. This ended up in a fight about whether or not Kailee was even still alive, and if so, what proof the others had. Once that debate was ended by Tenzin and Lin, the debate was again turned back upon how they would find Iroh and Kailee. It was Asami who found the solution and volunteered her services as best that she could.

"Thank you, Miss Sato," Katara said walking in.

"Mother!" Tenzin said shocked at her arrival.

"Gran Gran!" the air nomad children yelled as they raced up to her.

"Your cousin, Kailee, was the first grandchild of mine," she told the three air nomads, "I loved her dearly, even though she was a nonbender and wanted so desperately to follow in my footsteps. So I instead coaxed her to follow in Ty Lee's footsteps, her paternal grandmother. The music box and the necklace was the last thing I was ever able to give her before she disappeared, and the music box was lost in the attack. Nobody even knows where it went since it was dropped in the fear of being killed by Amon and his early Equalists."

"But I think I know someone who _does _know where it is," Lin said firmly. "We believe that General Iroh was the firebender who helped you to escape."

"While it may be possible, we won't know until we find him," Tenzin reminded her. "And restore his bending now that Amon's daughter, Tarala, has gotten her hands on him."

"Did you just say… Tarala?" Katara asked gravely, and they nodded.

She collapsed into a wave of air that Tenzin had summoned as he saw his mother's legs come out from beneath her. she began sobbing quietly, and the others were silent as they tried to figure out just what was going on and why.

"What's wrong? Who is Tarala?" Bolin asked worriedly.

"Tarala was the daughter of Amon and a waterbender," an elderly man said walking in, and the current Team Avatar paled as they saw him. "She is no doubt a bloodbender like her father before her, and also the cousin of Kailee."

LOK

"I bought you something," Iroh said stepping towards Kailee with a box behind his back.

"You didn't have to do that," she reminded him. "Will you stop buying _me _things and buy something for yourself, just for once?"

"But I love doting on you," Iroh countered with a fond smirk. "Besides, I did buy something for myself today. I hid it from your mischievous prying little eyes."

"Jerk," she smiled playfully punching him in the arm. "How was work today? Any more rioting?"

"Surprisingly, no there weren't," he said raising his eyebrows. "They all claimed to have had their bending taken away by someone who claims to have been Amon's daughter."

"We need to get out of here," Kailee said with wide eyes. "if she's here, she'll find us. She'll destroy us if she finds out that we're still alive!"

"Calm down, Ikari. Tarala didn't even get near me," Iroh soothed. "and besides, we're nonbenders, what can she do to us?"

"She still scares me," Kailee said with tears in her eyes. "I don't remember my childhood, but I remember the fear associated with Tarala's name, the fear in my life that she so desperately and sadistically embalmed and burned into my very being. It's like I was terrified of her glaring at me because whenever she did I would feel pain for some weird reason."

"We'll need to stay in this town just a few more weeks," Iroh soothed, "Then I'll be able to afford two tickets to Republic City."

"Okay," Kailee finally caved, and he smiled and brought the box out in front of him. "Iroh!"

"Shh! It's Lee while we're here, remember?" he said quickly shushing her. "As long as we don't use each other's birth names, then we'll be fine and nobody will ever know that we are who we are. Just a few more weeks, and then we'll go see what Republic City has to offer for our pasts."

"Iroh, what is that?" Kailee asked looking up through the bottom of the dress and up towards the neck line.

"Hm?" he said peeking through the neckline to peek at her and to see her reaction to the surprise that he'd hidden inside the dress that was dangling just barely visible.

"Is that… a ring?" Kailee asked, and Iroh smiled and pulled away to go draw water for a bath. "Hey! Lee! Get back here, you never answered my question!"

"Try it on," Iroh encouraged, and she huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"What about you?" she demanded, and she could have sworn that she heard him snicker.

"Men don't wear dresses, it's a woman thing," he countered, and she let out a frustrated growl.

"You know that's not what I meant!" she yelled going back to the bedroom to try on the dress. "I highly doubt that man even thinks before he talks, just like Azula!"

* * *

Aw, lover's quarrel!

Please review. Remember, three reviews for this new segment of chapters equals another update!


	17. Chapter 17

I still don't own LoK or it's characters! *sad face* I wish I had General Iroh for my own! *pouts before perking up slightly* I guess that's what fanfics are for... *sighs dejectedly*

* * *

"Oh," Kailee gasped as she looked at herself in the dusty mirror before her.

It was strange, but for some strange reason she didn't feel as though red were her color primarily. No, it was blue just like the waterbenders, but she just wished that she could know why. What was extremely odd was that she could have sworn that she saw herself in the mirror with water tribe colors on in the traditional style of Republic City's clothes.

"Do you like it?" Iroh asked curiously as she walked back down the stairs before doing a double take.

She wasn't just beautiful like he'd thought, she was stunning. He could feel the slight constricting over his chest, and a slight pulling behind his navel, both signs that his grandmother Mai would always talk about whenever she was looking back on when she'd fallen in love with Zuko. But Zuko never spoke of the times that he fell in love much, it was more of her throwing water on the flames that were his bad temper for the most part. Which was one plus that Iroh had also noticed that was occurring between him and Kailee, only instead of it just being her temper it was her hyperactivity as well.

"The ring that was in the dress, how did you get it? Please tell me you didn't steal it," Kailee said stepping closer to him. "Lee?"

"No, I didn't steal it," Iroh said taken aback. "I bought it."

"What? Why on earth would you buy a…? oh," Kailee said heatedly before realizing what he was trying to get through to her.

"You're probably thinking what I think you are," he said calmly walking to stand in front of her. "But just to make sure… will you marry me?"

"What?!" she asked appalled at his question. "But-but I'm not a bender! I can't remember anything from before I was ten! I get massive migraines if I try, and I'm terrified of benders, even the Avatar! I keep sleepwalking because of nightmares to the point where you've had to wake up almost every single night in order to keep me from getting killed, so why on earth would you ask that? _How _could you ask that?"

"None of that matters to me. It's a part of who we both are. I'm not a bender, and all I know about myself is from what you've told me. I don't care that I have to save you every night, that's not your fault at all, it's out of your control. It scares me, I won't deny, but I'd rather have to rescue you from nightmares than from a depression or suicidal thoughts. As to why… well, I'm in the same position as you are in the bending, memories, and migraines arenas, and so far the only one to put up with them."

"So what you're saying is that we're both so badly beaten and bruised that we probably won't get married outside each other?" she asked heatedly.

"No, no, I'm saying that what better way to keep each other safe than through marriage? Think about it, there is always going to be someone who will take advantage of your being single combined with amnesia to get what they want from us. If we're together and not single, then that will cut the threat pool by at least forty percent," Iroh said using battle and defensive tactics to back his claims. "Besides that, we both are going to go to Republic City, we've spent a month together sleeping in the same bed for warmth, and we are both searching for our families. Why not do it all together? Once we find one of our two families we can find the other with their help."

"So you're saying safety in numbers and we may as well do everything together," she verified, and he smiled sheepishly.

"something along those lines, yes," he said blushing slightly, and she sighed.

"to be honest, neither of us is getting any younger, we may as well settle down and start a family," she admitted. "Alright, I'm in."

Iroh's entire countenance seemed to light up as if he were the sun he was so happy in that moment. He slid the ring onto her finger and smiled as he put his head near hers to kiss her. as it was with every time that the two went to kiss, they were interrupted.

"You two Lee and Ikari?" an earthbender asked, and Iroh nodded with a frown. "Delivery."

There were two packages, and Iroh nodded and thanked the deliveryman, who walked off calmly down the road to the next destination. Iroh knew that whatever it was, it probably wasn't friendly at all. He tied a string to it and placed it in the middle of the large dance area that the building had. It didn't take long for him to pull the string once Kailee was safely behind him, and the first of the two presents was ripped open to reveal just what he suspected: a bomb.

It was about to explode, but for some odd reason it didn't. Iroh didn't move an inch, but it was a new messenger hawk that flew in and landed on the explosives that caused it to explode. The General flinched and covered his eyes at the heat intensity of the flame. But since there wasn't much to burn except for the bird and dust itself, the explosive was made null and void.

"That's what I call Earth Kingdom Barbeque!" Kailee giggled, and Iroh couldn't withhold the smile and shake his head fondly at her antics. He couldn't help just how much his fiancée was rubbing off on him.

The second package wasn't a bomb, but was a message from the Avatar, and contained what Kailee vaguely recognized as a crown of some sort. Iroh didn't recognize it at all, and simply stared at it in confusion. Kailee stared at it as well until she finally realized that Iroh had no idea what it was. She then sighed and explained what it was to him, at which point his eyes widened and he shook his head defiantly.

"There's no way I'm a crown prince," he said gravely putting the traditional ornament back in the package and leaving it hidden in one of the nooks near the entrance of the building. "There is no way that I am one. I would remember that little snippet of my life at least. You don't just forget living in a palace with more than a hundred or so servants waiting on your every need at all hours of the day or night."

He straightened up and blinked as a very faint memory of Fire Lord Zuko filled his vision while he stared at a painting of his grandfather when he was merely a father and not a grandfather yet. But as he looked at the portrait, the scarred Fire Lord became older, and the young boy in the picture grew to be Fire Lord, with someone that Iroh could see was young and hearty at his side. But for the life of him, he couldn't put his finger on how he knew the boy, even though he felt like he knew the boy well once.

But Kailee now saw what he was looking at, and what he was unable to see. She was able to see that he was not only the missing General of the United Forces, but also the missing crown prince of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Heehee, she remembers! I know, I know, some of this chapter was just pure fluff, but I kind of needed it so that the show could go on...

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Still don't own LoK or any of its characters! A new character arrives for this chapter and this Arc, so enjoy her while you can!

* * *

"I did it! I found one!" Asami yelled three long months after their debate in Air Temple Island's dining room. "I found the tracker! All we have to do is go to her and pay her!"

"Way to go Asami!" Korra yelled happily.

"That's my girl!" Bolin yelped excitedly.

"Nice job," Mako and Lin said with soft smiles.

"Thank you, and well done," Tenzin, Katara, and Bumi said in unison.

"If I may," the elderly male said walking in, and the others all stared at him. "May I come in?"

"You are always welcome here, Fire Lord Zuko," Katara said in recognition as her eyes lit up. "You are always welcome."

"Please, don't hesitate to make yourself at home, Uncle Zuko," Tenzin said and Lin used earthbending to create another bench. "Lin! Show some respect for our elders!"

"I am," she scoffed as the three air nomad children raced from their chairs to the bench. "And your children are quite capable of reading my intentions, Tenzin."

"what? Oh," he said looking over, and Zuko could be heard to chuckle slightly.

"He has inherited your temper, Katara," the elderly firebender said, and Tenzin's face went beet red, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Fire Lord Zuko, what was it like travelling with Avatar Aang?" Korra asked curiously, and he looked at her.

"The new Avatar, then? It was quite…. Vexing, at times. As you know, I was first following him to try to kill him."

"Whoa! Really? What changed your mind?" Bolin asked quickly, and Lin glared at him.

"Bro, let him talk. He outranks us, big time. Besides, he's a Fire Lord, you can't just interrupt him," Mako said angrily, "I'm sure he can attest to that one, if I recall the history lessons correctly."

"Yes, when I defied my father," Zuko nodded before pausing for a few seconds. "For the first time, that is. You're a firebender, yes? Mako of the infamous Fire Ferrets, if my sources are correct, and then this little ruffian is Bolin?"

"yes, sir," Mako said startled. "That's us."

"Korra praises you," Zuko smiled, "You remind me of a much younger, and less hate filled, crown prince from before he and his mother were banished."

"Oh, is that the part where you spoke out of turn at a military meeting and then your daddy burned your face, Master Zuko?" Jinora asked Zuko, who nodded.

"Yes, little airbender. Tenzin, is this the little one that your wife was pregnant with on the night that we were attacked?"

"Yes," Tenzin groaned. "It's probably why she has a hard time being quiet."

Zuko chuckled quietly before a messenger hawk swooped in. he narrowed his eyes as it perched in front of Korra. The room was deathly silent as she read the letter and paled.

"I knew it!" she yelled angrily, "Amon _did _have a daughter!"

"I should have killed her when I had the chance, or at least injured her," Lin said angrily.

"Peace, young ones," Zuko said calmly. "Amon is the leaders of the equalists, the one who attacked us all those years ago if those posters portray him correctly. Where is he now?"

"Missing, along with his brother, Tarrlock," Korra grumbled. "They're bloodbenders."

"Hm, enough said," Zuko said giving a slight shudder. "I recall watching you bloodbend Katara."

"What?" the others asked in confusion and hsock.

"It was why I outlawed it. it was the full moon at the time, and I was upset about the firebenders killing my mother," Katara said calmly, "or at least who I'd thought killed my mother. Zuko helped me find the true person to do so, and helped me realize that killing wasn't the answer. It was why wars were born, and why the equalists had such an advantage. bending is dangerous, and the nonbenders know this, but also that most people who were killed by bending that were nonbenders were simply in a bad location at the wrong time, mostly in accidents."

"Like my mother," Asami murmured, and Zuko calmly surveyed the area.

"Knowing my grandson, he will have been able to find shelter and a source of food," he said calmly, "I drilled that into his head when he first told me that he wanted to join the United Forces army. I trained him in the ways of my Uncle Iroh, his namesake, from when he and I were banished and working our way to find Aang before the Eclipse."

"Ooh, the history books never mentioned that! what's it like?!" Bolin asked excitedly.

"All firebenders lose the ability to firebend," Zuko said gravely, "the same thing happened to the waterbenders when one of the generals of my father's army killed the fish that held the moon spirit inside her. if that water tribe girl hadn't given her life back to the spirit, the world would be completely out of balance."

"Yikes," Bolin said flinching while Mako and Korra shuddered violently. "Good thing she didn't have a boyfriend!"

"She did. Katara's brother, Sokka," Zuko snapped, and Bolin shut his mouth and put it in the crook of his elbow.

"One more smart mouth remark out of you, Bolin, and I'll earthbend your mouth shut," Lin promised, and Zuko shot her a glare. "What?"

"Just like the Melon Lord," Zuko said shaking his head and Lin smirked while Katara laughed.

"What-oh," Korra said as Aang showed her the memory of Toph's goofing around with the rocks. She then burst into laughter as well until she fell of her seat and was soon rolling on the ground with unprecedented laughter.

"I'm going to safely assume that Avatar Aang let you in on the joke," Mako said looking down at her.

"I wasn't even there for it," Zuko admitted. "I only knew from the stories that the others told me about their adventures while they were training. One in particular was quite amusing, but I'm afraid that it is not for young ears."

"Aww!" the air nomad children whined, "Please?!"

"No," Tenzin snapped, and they quieted down to pout silently. "You'll hear it from Lin when you're older if Chief Toph Bei Fong told her all the stories that they told Fire Lord Zuko."

"She did, for the most part," Lin smirked, "don't worry, I'll tell you when you're older. But, we've digressed yet again from our main goal in this meeting. Asami, where is it located?"

"Believe it or not, there's one in Republic City!" she said smiling. "I happened to find her whenever I was going around to some of the other rich kids my age! Apparently one of the boys was using her to track his girlfriend, but I requested that she come find me once she's able to show him where she is. It may take a while though since he doesn't have an animal to use, though…"

"Well, it was how I found Uncle Iroh, and it worked even after we'd been separated for months," Zuko said calmly, "I have no doubt that the plan will work. Whose was it?"

"Tenzin," Korra replied, who paled and looked off to the left. "It's amazing what Avatar Aang did with you guys while trying to escape your insane father and sister, Fire Lord Zuko!"

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to nutsy crazy?" Bolin asked, and Zuko let out the first laughter in a long time.

"That is the first time that I have ever heard someone outside of my family insult Azula," he said smiling fondly. "I like this boy's sense of humor, when he's not interrupting us."

"thank you, sir," Bolin smiled, and then realized what the Fire Lord had said. "Okay, that's just cold."

"As I said before, it is the first time someone outside of the family has insulted Azula," Zuko said with fire in his eyes. "But not the last, of that I am sure. Something is wrong with my Iroh, and I'm fairly sure that it would be wiser for us to stay in the Water Tribe, Katara. If nothing else we'll be safer from Amon's daughter, but it will also be Kailee's destination if she can remember."

"What if she can't?" Meelo asked worriedly going up to the firebender.

"It is ultimately up to Kailee," Zuko said firmly placing a hand on the airbender. "Your children inherited Aang's undying energy, Tenzin. I hope it serves them well in training."

"They saved my life when chi blockers attacked the temple," Lin said proudly, "which happened while their mother was having their brother. They were very brave, and I'd be proud to call them my honorary children."

"Lin doesn't say that often, take her up on it," Korra said quickly, and they glared at her. "Just saying."

* * *

More filler, but I kind of thought it was time to show a little more of what happens on their end.

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

I still do not own Legend of Korra, its characters, nor the plot to Anastasia (which I have now differred from somewhat).

NOTICE: FROM HERE ON OUT, I WILL NOT UPDATE A FANFIC OR CROSSOVER UNTIL THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER HAS AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS TO ITS TITLE!

* * *

"I can't believe this," Kailee squealed two days after Asami had been able to pinpoint the somewhat location of the tracker animal, "Me! Married! In your face, ruddy orphanage owner!"

"What?" Iroh asked confused, "Oh, that's right, an orphanage raised you. What on earth gave you the impression that nobody would marry you?"

"The caretaker would always yell at me and try to hit me upside the head with a frying pan whenever I was bad," Kailee growled, "I can't wait until I get my hands on that wench!"

"I think we both will," Iroh said with a stern frown. "Was she a bender?"

"Yes, an earthbender," she scowled deeper, "She always created this earth wall in front of the gates so none of us could get out. It didn't work against her fellow earthbenders, though. She enrolled them to become earthbenders at the age of three, metalbenders at age ten."

"Well, I've got the next four or five days off, since it seems to be custom for them to give their workers time to get used to being married," Iroh said crossing his arms behind his back out of habit, a habit that Kailee noticed was getting more and more frequent and usually occurred when he felt as though there was going to be a fight or if he just wanted to make sure he kept control of himself.

"Okay, so… what do married couples normally do right after they get married?" she asked, and he stared at her.

"I'm not sure," he said warily, "I was hoping you knew."

"Well, trial and error, I guess," she sighed before straightening up and getting into the open space of their abandoned castle of sorts. "So… I've been thinking…"

"About?" he asked curiously.

"You," she admitted, "I-I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you. I sort of know you through your past, but not really well and mostly by reputation."

"Well, that sounds like a good place to start," Iroh said taking a deep breath in. "We'll start there."

"From what I know, you were one of the Generals in the United Forces Army, and the only one to respond to the call and rush to the Avatar's aid even though it would likely be a trap," she said, her mind going back to the past.

* * *

"So, now what?" Bolin asked with a yawn. "He's been missing for almost a month and a half, two months, around there, and nobody has seen head or hide of General Iroh!"

"Iroh would not let himself be caught," Zuko said calmly, "We must be patient, young earthbender."

"I hate being patient," Korra growled, "But if you think that will be the best route, then I'll obey. You were with Avatar Aang, and you know all of Iroh's tricks. Well, _most _of them, probably not quite all of them if he gleaned a few in the fight against Amon."

"Iroh has become another Kailee," Katara said sorrowfully as she sat next to Zuko with tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over. "I should have taken better care of her…"

"Katara, stop this at once," Zuko scolded, "You are an elder, and a waterbending Master. There was nothing that any of us could have done that night that Iroh didn't do. All we can do is wait for her to arrive. Your son and Toph's daughter would not have summoned us here to give us false hope."

"Fire Lord Zuko is right, mother," Tenzin said walking in, "Kailee is alive, and I have a suspicion as to who she is. I think, I'm not sure, but I think that she is the mute that General Iroh was protecting."

"And history again repeats itself," Zuko smiled, and Katara smacked him on the arm. "It's true."

"What's true?" Korra asked, "What happened that night?"

"Iroh protected Kailee by going and getting her music box for her when she wanted to go back out among the equalists to get it," Zuko explained. "It was her most prized possession, and Iroh knew it would probably have been at the next meeting that he saw her again if she escaped like he'd made it possible for her to. Unfortunately, we could hear her screams of pain from in the air while Tenzin and Pema helped us to flee on Appa."

"Wow, that's creepy," Asami said shivering. "What exactly did the equalists do back then? How bad was it that night?"

"Bad enough for a room full of benders and the remnants of those who travelled with Aang to flee for their lives with their families," Zuko said gravely. "But do you truly wish to know? It is not a pretty tale at all."

"Whose is in this room? Mako and I are orphans, Asami's dad was a filthy-rich lunatic bent on revenge, Korra got the crap scared out of her by Amon when he took her bending away, and the airbenders were nearly killed by said lunatic and Amon," Bolin rambled, and Zuko shot him a look so full of fire that the earthbender cringed in his chair. "Right, sorry."

Zuko and Katara sighed wearily before turning to Tenzin and Lin to tell the tale for them. Their hearts were heavy, but all four of them remembered the attack as if it had happened only a few hours prior to where they were at now. As if making a sorrowful choice, Katara began telling the story, tears spilling onto the front of her clothes as she did.

* * *

Poor Katara! So, who wants what to happen? I'm kind of stuck on a future chapter. Angry Fire Lord plus terrified nonbender equals complete disaster, so I'm not sure on where to go with it since I want Iroh to get in the way and protect her nearly costing himself his own life.

Again, I will not post more until there are at least three reviews on this chapter, or this section of chapters in general!


	20. Chapter 20

Still don't own Legend of Korra or Anastasia!

* * *

**~(Three Months Later)~**

"We need to get going," Iroh said one day as Kailee stared at him as she was making a mass of jerky for him at his request. "We have a week to get what we need and to stock up on food. After that we must go, I feel as though someone is watching us."

"I understand," Kailee said softly as she stepped forward to pull him into a hug. "I'll start packing what few things we'll need. It's a good thing that most of the doting you did was with clothes and such."

"I've got some money saved up, but not enough to get us to Republic City, let alone to any other elemental nation," Iroh said scratching the back of his neck. "I'll go see what I can find in the market to help us with transportation. It won't be easy, and this is by far the most difficult decision that I've had to make that I can recall. But I'm kind of nervous about going out on our own like this with no shelter and no bending to create shelter with. Even so, I feel that this is our safest option, even if it is dangerous."

"We've had two and a half months engaged, and three and a half married," Kailee smiled before standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "We'll be fine, I know it. I trust you, my love, with all of my heart. We may not be benders, but I'm sure that there's a water-proof tent of some sort out there if you look hard enough."

"You trust me too much," Iroh smirked as he returned the kiss. "Here, I got some more meat to make some venison with."

"Good idea," she smiled, "And if one of us can learn how to use a bow and arrow, we'll be able to hunt for our meals while we're traveling."

Iroh simply smiled as he kissed her just before going back out to see what he could find in the market.

LOK

"Finally!" Asami yelled as she entered Air Temple Island yet again, and the others who were in the meeting jerked their heads in her direction. "The tracker should arrive by boat within the month. She's trying to get to the shipyard, but they're extremely reluctant about letting her Shirshu in."

"What's a Shirshu?" Bolin asked awed and mystified.

"A Shirshu is the tracker animal I was talking about," Asami explained, "It's a cross between a mole, a giant anteater, and a dog. Not much left to tell, aside from the fact that it is absolutely _enormous_, has paralyzing saliva should it touch you, and is extremely well in combat and can track someone for over hundreds of miles."

"Sounds awesome!" Bolin yelled excitedly, "When do we start getting to use it?"

"We don't, the tracker does. We'll be riding above her on one of the flying bison," Korra corrected, and Bolin slumped. "Relax, Bolin, you'll still get to see the Shirshu in action. Master Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, I'd feel better if you and most of the Air Nomads remained here just in case they make it to Republic City."

"Avatar Korra is right. We need to remain here to ensure that we do not let them slip from in between our fingers," Zuko said calmly, and the others looked at him. "We will remain here, but I feel it wisest that you take a bender of each element with you."

"Lin can use seismic waves, so I'll need you to work together to get the job across, Bolin," Korra said, and Lin frowned. "I know you don't like the idea, but it's a start, Lin, and he can help us find General Iroh, maybe even Kailee. It's either that or Bolin can stay here and annoy the crap out of those who are staying."

"I'll go with you," Lin said nodding. "The children will be the ones to drive him up the wall."

"Yeah, we'll drive him nuts for you, Korra!" Jinora yelled happily and most of the others laughed.

"If they don't, I'll keep him in line," Asami promised, "Mako can go with you."

"As badly as I'm needed here, you'll have to take Jinora or Ikki," Tenzin said gravely, and Jinora jumped up and twirled down to Korra.

But it was decided that Ikki would go with Korra, as well as Lin and Mako. Zuko would stay with the Air Nomads with Bolin and Asami, while Katara went back to the Northern Water Tribe just in case Kailee returned there somehow. Korra, Ikki, Mako and Lin would be the ones to take Appa and follow the Shirshu and its owner.

"Okay, then we're all settled," Korra said smiling confidently, "All we need to do now is get everybody in their locations, get everything ready, and wait for the tracker to get here with the Shirshu."

"As much as it pains me to be patient for this, I now know how Katara feels about losing Kailee," Zuko said quietly, "I should never have brushed you off that day, Katara."

"It's in the past, Zuko," she said putting a hand on his arm. "We must learn from our mistakes and ensure that we do not repeat them, as well as the mistakes of those who came before us."

"Like my father," Zuko said tartly, "And Azula."

"Quite ironic how she went insane over the course of the day that the comet arrived," Katara said with a soft smile. "Slowly slipping into insanity because of losing her usual reason for living was quite the fitting punishment."

"Alongside my dueling her until we finally trapped her and defeated her," Zuko chuckled, "She was crazy in every sense of the word. It's no wonder my mother preferred me over her."

"So, who did _you _prefer? Mai, or Katara?" Korra asked with a smug smile.

Zuko said nothing but simply narrowed his eyes in response to the new Avatar's loaded question.

"Way to go, Korra," Mako grumbled, "You made him mad."

"No, Zuko would be yelling if he were mad," Katara chuckled.

"I would not!" the firebender in question yelled as steam erupted from his ears.

The others were silent as they watched the former Fire Lord's infamous temper.

* * *

So, I'm stuck on the point of chapter 31. I have no freaking clue what to do, so some ideas would be great. At that point they're back in Republic City.

Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Still don't own Legend of Korra or Anastasia!

* * *

"Well, this worked extremely well," Iroh muttered as he began looking around the market in the city that they were in. "I get to do all the shopping, just what I hate."

"Lee!" one earthbender yelled, and Iroh turned to the sound of the voice. "Good, you're still awake. There's been a fire, but the firebender won't calm down! He's burning down homes and barns for livestock!"

Iroh said nothing but ran off alongside the man who had called for his help. When he got to the area, there were people struggling to get the livestock out safely while also trying to dodge the firebender that was attacking for the sake of attacking.

"Who's going to stop me, huh? The Avatar's nowhere nearby!" the firebender yelled, and Iroh's eyes narrowed as he dodged the fireball.

"I can," he said as he rammed a few pressure points on the firebender's arm.

"You-you bastard equalists!" he yelled, "I rule this town!"

"Not for long," Iroh countered as he dodged yet again and rammed another point on the firebender's other arm. "And I hate equalists. I sided with Avatar Korra."

The firebender shot a flame out of his leg, but Iroh dodged it skillfully as he felt a familiar prescence near him. He jerked his head and ran towards two of the ostrich horses and jerked on their saddles and bridles while the earthbender put up a wall around the livestock to keep them pent in and as safe as he could.

"Get the livestock out!" Iroh commanded, "Get them to safety! He can only bend through his legs now, so we need to escape while we can!"

The others rallied around Iroh and began listening to him. For some strange reason, they all could feel an aura of power and strength, absolute leadership even, from him. He grabbed the reins of the second ostrich horse as he quickly mounted the first one. He urged it forwards and the two fowls fled from the fire that was terrorizing them.

But right as Iroh managed to get them to the meeting point, he was met with none other than Tarala herself. he cringed, not recognizing who she was, and was about to flee when he was lifted up into the air again by her bloodbending.

"I used it on you once," she snarled, "But to think that you've been able to get by in the world without your bending… it's almost a shame to kill you. I'm going to let you cling to life, General. I'm going to let you cling to your miserable pathetic life and relish in the knowledge that I know who you are and you haven't the faintest clue."

She threw him into a brick wall and the force knocked Iroh clean out. Tarala sneered at him behind her mask and took off to destroy the firebender that was causing the riot out in the streets. It didn't take long for her to bloodbend his bending away and he collapsed onto the ground in a stupefied heap and mass of pain.

* * *

"Hey, a messenger hawk!" Bolin yelled as he lunged for the window.

"It's an earth nation one," Lin noted worriedly as Korra undid the messenger pouch.

"It's a message from a prison," Korra said reading it, "They've been attacked by a bloodbender. There were a few casualties, but mostly just a bunch of burned buildings and some scattered livestock from a rioting firebender. There were also a few people whose bending was taken away, and they want me to go there to restore their bending."

"I think you should go," Zuko said wisely, "It may lead you to Iroh, I feel."

"Alright, guys, time to get on the road," Korra said rallying everyone up. "Asami, keep an eye out for your friend with the Shirshu. Tenzin, keep an eye out for anything suspicious or to do with Yakone and Amon. The rest of you, be safe."

Jinora jumped on top of Appa's head and was happily waiting to drive for the first time. Korra loaded a bunch of sleeping bags onto his back while Lin used earthbending to launch their traveling bags. Mako took a deep breath and hugged Bolin tightly.

"Don't get in too much trouble, little bro," he said fondly, and Bolin smiled.

"Easier said than done, big bro," he replied.

"Sometimes I find myself wishing that I would have had a relationship like yours with Azula," Zuko said softly, and Katara smiled and shook her head. "What? You had one like that with Sokka, did you not?"

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Zuko," she said snickering.

"Bye guys! Send us a messenger hawk if you need us!" Korra yelled as Lin used earthbending to skyrocket Mako and herself onto Appa's back, with the former of the two landing in a heap. "Try not to have too much fun without us!"

"We won't!" Jinora yelled before grinning up at Bolin. "Just for kicks and giggles, let's go see who can drive daddy crazy faster!"

"I think Meelo would win that competition," Bolin argued as he chased after her.

"Someone please help me," Tenzin muttered wearily.

* * *

When Iroh awoke, a few of his coworkers, including his boss, were standing around him and sorting out all the livestock. A waterbender was near his head healing him as best that she could, and he noticed that the two Ostrich horses that he'd gotten to safety were tied off to a rod as if their owner would come for them at any moment.

"Good, you're awake," she said sitting back. "You've been asleep for about eighteen hours. Boss got a messenger hawk sent out to Avatar Korra to see if she can sort you and the other benders out who had their bending taken away."

"I'm not a bender, I'm a chi blocker," Iroh said getting up wearily. "After this, I don't think I'll be able to stay a prison guard much longer… I can't even see straight…"

"Here," the waterbender said handing him the reins to the two ostrich horses that he'd rescued. "You'll need these if you're leaving the city."

"But, these aren't yours," Iroh argued, and she shook her head. "They're too valuable, I can't accept them."

"I know, Lee," Iroh's boss said walking up to him. "The owners of most of the livestock were hurt in the fire. None of the livestock would have survived without your help and leadership, Lee. You're a natural born leader, and it's a shame that you don't feel as though you can stay. Keep the two ostrich horses, I'll pay for them. It's the least I can do since you've saved the assets of more than half the city tonight by stopping the raging firebender. Now I recommend getting home to your wife before she has a panic attack. Women tend to get a little emotional whenever their loved ones don't come home after more than a day without warning."

"Thank you," Iroh said straightening up and sighing in defeat as he took the reins. "I feel as though I should pay for them, though…"

"I'll take it out of your final paycheck, then," his boss chuckled as he handed him a wad of money. "here, you'll need what's left of your final paycheck. You worked more than enough overtime this week to ensure that you'll have enough money to get on your feet."

"It was very nice working for you, sir," Iroh said nodding gratefully. "Ikari and I are extremely grateful for your helping us."

"Anytime," the boss said with a fond smile. "Good luck."

"Likewise," Iroh said leading the two Ostrich horses away from the rest of the livestock. "I just hope that Ikari doesn't have a fit about my buying the two of you…"

* * *

So far I'm about to the point that things are starting to get going. I'm stuck on what I want Iroh and Kailee to do once they get back to Republic City.

Reviews and help would be appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

Still don't own Legend of Korra or Anastasia!

* * *

Iroh spent the rest of his afternoon shopping for food and making sure that he had enough money and goods to last him for a few more towns at least. Now that he had the two birds, shopping for the traveling gear was made much easier, and went as smoothly as silk. Even though it was still quick shopping, it still took him until just before sunset to get all of the things that he needed.

It was just after dark when he reached the abandoned mansion that he and Kailee had been lodging in illegally. She gasped as she saw Iroh leading two Ostrich horses down through the street, the ostrich horse on the left being mounted with the necessary travelling goods that they would need.

"Oh! However did you get all of this?" she asked astonished, and he smiled as he dismounted.

"I bought them," he said as he tied the reins off to a board. "We'll use the one of the left for what goods we'll need. Most of the saddle bags are still empty, and if we stack things right then we can sit on the goods that are nonperishable."

"Good idea," she nodded, "Here, let me help you get the things on them."

LOK

"Wow!" Mako breathed as he watched the towns and areas pass by underneath them. "Look at all those towns…"

"Where are we going, Korra?" Ikki asked excitedly.

"To the Earth Kingdom," she said nodding and looking at a map. "Our destination will probably take a few days to get to, even with us riding on Appa."

"Well, Appa looks like he's tired," Ikki said frowning as the flying bison yawned. "Should we stop for the night?"

"That would be wise," Lin nodded, "Mako can start a fire and I'll earthbend us a few tents."

"Ooh! I love your style!" Ikki yelled as she landed the bison.

LOK

"I feel like we need to stay the night," Iroh said at last as they finished gathering everything. "Avatar Korra will be here at any given time. If I am a bender, she'll give it back to me. If not, then we tried and we'll be on our way to Ba Sing Sei."

"Can we stop by Omashu on the way?" Kailee asked, and Iroh nodded before moving his head down to kiss his wife.

"We'll sleep on the couch tonight with our blankets over us. If necessary, we can blind the Avatar temporarily to make our escape," he said dressing down into his pajamas.

"Dearest," Kailee said stepping forwards hesitantly, "What-I mean, we…"

"Don't worry, our body heat will keep us warm," he encouraged with a soft smile just before kissing her again.

"That's not it. What do you think of the idea of little pitter patter on the floor?" she asked, and he blinked at her.

"I love it," he said snaking his arm around the crook of her back. "You are talking about starting a family?"

"Yes, I was," she said blushing nervously, "But I was wondering how you'd react."

"As nervous and anxious as I am about parenthood, I think it will be a good experience for us," he said looking up at the ceiling. "Although… I'm not so sure if I like the idea just right now. Something's telling me that we should wait."

The two were silent for a while before he turned over on his side to face Kailee, who was facing away from him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"If it's a family that you want, and I know it is, then I promise you that we _will _try," he said softly, "just as soon as we discover who we truly are and where we belong. If it happens before that, it happens. I love you, Ikari, nothing can change that."

The two were silent as they drifted off into slumber, the thoughts of parenthood hanging grimly over their heads.

_Iroh looked around him, curious about where he was. After what seemed like an eternity, he recognized two people that he could tell were obviously firebenders fighting, and a waterbender nearby. The girl firebender had her hair up messily, as though she were slowly slipping away. The boy was poised and ready for combat, with short hair that matched Iroh's in a way._

"_What, no lightning today? What's the matter – afraid I'll redirect it?!" the boy demanded, and it was now that Iroh noticed that the boy had a burn on the left side of his face._

"_You want lightning? I'll show you lightning," the firebender female snarled, and Iroh wanted to yell as the female shot a bolt of lightning at the waterbender._

_But the boy firebender intervened, using his fingers to absorb the hit as he recognized what his opponent was doing. The lightning rammed him, and the waterbender rushed forwards._

"_Zuko!" she yelled, and Iroh recognized the name vaguely. _

_The firebender male, obviously Zuko, curled up in a ball of pain, and the female attacked the waterbender without mercy. But the waterbender was dodging all of the attacks that were directed at her, and hid just above what Iroh saw was a sewer drainage pipe._

_The waterbender saw this as well, and also saw a chain. The firebender female rushed forwards, and the waterbender sent a rush of water up to encase her opponent in. the firebender looked around her inside the ice, unbelieving that she'd been caught. But the waterbender was smart, and breathed out to be able to move within the ice and wrap the chain around the firebender female's wrists, and tying it around some of the metal netting grate._

_The water exploded, and both females were now gasping for air. But the waterbender didn't waste a moment to rush to Zuko's aid and begin healing the new burn that was on his abdomen from the location that he'd taken the lightning. Zuko grit his teeth and let out a breath._

"_Thank you, Katara," he rasped._

"_No, I should be the one thanking you," the waterbender countered, and Iroh blinked at the two._

_The firebender female began screaming and sending blue fire out of her mouth and began writhing and crying in a fit. Iroh couldn't help but wonder just who these three were and why he was sent to this location._

"_Normally this is only reserved for the Avatar," a male voice came gently from Iroh's left, and he jerked at the alert. "But I felt it necessary that you saw this, young General. Do you see the female and male firebenders?"_

"_Yes, the boy is called Zuko," Iroh nodded. "The waterbender is called Katara. Where are we? Was I the Avatar?"_

"_No," the airbender laughed, "But you are the great-great grandson of Avatar Roku, and the grandson of Fire Lord Zuko, named after General Iroh the first, the firebending mentor and uncle of Fire Lord Zuko."_

"_But why was I named after a firebender if I can't bend?" Iroh asked confused, "And why are you telling me this if I'm not the Avatar?"_

"_Because, the current Avatar is in her Avatar state," he said calmly, "it is how I am able to visit you in your dream. It's complicated, but I'm Avatar Aang, the last airbender of my day from when Zuko's paternal grandfather, Fire Lord Ozai, destroyed my people. You are here because I called you here. Do not fret, your body is unharmed, but I feel the need to do you a favor that I owed to Fire Lord Zuko."_

_Aang put his hand on Iroh's forehead and then on his chest, and went into Avatar state for a few seconds._

"_There," the airbender said as he finished, and Iroh blinked up at him._

"_I'm… a General," Iroh murmured, "I'm a General that was… Oh, Agni, this is bad. Nobody knows where I am, they can't…"_

"_Relax," Aang laughed, "My successor is on her way. Make your way to Omashu, and you'll meet the daughter of the cousin of one of my mentors. I think you'll find that the two are identical. But for now, why don't you see just who you watched fight?"_

_The area around them went from night to day, to night, and then a couple more day cycles passed before Iroh noticed that the female was bound, and as was the former Fire Lord. He watched and noticed that he looked an awful lot like his great-grandfather Ozai, and almost shuddered at the thought._

"_Zuko!" a teenage Azula yelled at him as she was dragged away to the Fire Nation mental asylum. "Mark my words, I'll come back and haunt you if it's the last thing I do! I was supposed to be Fire Lord!"_

"_You're welcome to try, Azula," Zuko spat smugly as he held his arm firmly around Mai for support. "I won that Agni Kai, there's no denying that I'm the next Fire Lord!"_

"_I hate you!" Azula screamed, "I hate you all! Die! Die! DIE!"_

Iroh woke with a startled yell, covered in a cold sweat.

* * *

I don't blame Iroh at all.

Review, please!


End file.
